


Lucius's Untamed Heart

by Deadmockingbirds



Series: Dragon Tamer Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (trust me these are things), Alpha behaviours, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Baking Lucius, Belts, Bratness, Brats - Freeform, Casual non sexual dominance, Chastity Device, Consensual Non-Consent, Domestic Discipline, Dominant Severus, Dragons, Head of House, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mild Feminization, Mock style dynamics, Mock's dragon verse, No doms and subs just tops and brats, OTK, Punishment, SUPER canon divergent, Scolding, Spanking, Submissive Lucius, TPE, consensual non consent style spanking, cooking Lucius, curfews, m/m - Freeform, men in panties, non-canon, paddles, tops, very non canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: Lucius has a quandary.  He's the head of the Malfoy family and as such, certain things are expected of him.  But on the inside, he's a mess.  Sure he's one of the wizarding world's most formidable spies, but his personal and family life has paid the price.Now, he's in a situation where all his dreams seem to be coming true; a marriage contract with the one person who can see who he is on the inside, the one who knows how to take up the mantel and not allow him to get away with his childish behaviours.While this is amazing and what he wants, that doesn't make it easy.  He's not used to it and it brings him face to face with everything he's avoided.From Mock's Dragon Tamer Verse - you may want to read that one before this one 😉
Relationships: Draco/Noah/Elton, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severus/Lily/James Potter past mentions/past stories
Series: Dragon Tamer Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673815
Comments: 200
Kudos: 136
Collections: Harry Potter FFs





	1. On Contracts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melilon/gifts), [bacarra_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacarra_noir/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 04, 2020  
> ____________________
> 
> First, I had to dedicate this story to Melilon and bacarra_noir because it was due to things they said that sparked these upcoming scenes in my head. 
> 
> I standby that readers are the fairy clappers who keep writers alive and even bring us back to life at times. When you make a comment, the things you say spark new things in my mind, nurture ones already there and make the characters _even_ more real than they already were. Thank you to you both for this story. I'm already enjoying writing it so much.
> 
> Second, this is VERY Mock flavour. What does that mean? It means I've written this to create a specific feeling that I _really_ fucking like *heart eyes*. It's for kink and fantasy mainly, but it's also real to me in a way if not quite the same. Hence, this is not going to jive for everyone, but keep in mind everything I have written here is on purpose with specific intent. Not because I'm unaware. I hope that makes sense, LOL. 
> 
> Third, I don't know how many chapters this has. Could be three, could be ten. We shall see. Right now I definitely have 3 scenes in my head, so you will get at least that much. If anything I've written sparks, "I'd like to see..." LMK. I can't promise it will be written, but it might happen! 
> 
> Last, I changed the tense from what I did in the other stories. It's still in 3rd person, but I wanted a more present tense feel. I wish I'd written the other story this way, but it came out the other way. *shrugs*
> 
> All right, *waves hand* on with the show.

Lucius tries not to twist his hands, but he’s been beside himself. He might not be close with Harry – he wouldn’t know how to get close if he were to try – but he’s spent the better part of the last decade keeping him safe from Voldemort. When Harry’s in trouble of some kind, Lucius worries even if he might not show it.

Old habits die hard.

Finally, Severus calls via the floo, but it’s the next day and he’s been up all night. He won’t tell Severus this, even if it would have been nice to get a quick floo call after running out on him like that. “Lu? I’m sorry. Charlie’s been gravely injured. Harry is all right physically, but he needs me here.”

He's relieved to hear Harry is all right. “Of course, Sev. Do you want me to come?”

Severus pauses. “No. I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’ll probably be here for a few weeks.”

Lucius heart sinks. He does understand, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t _feel_ about it, even if he’d rather not. The ‘it’ being that he’ll have to wait for an answer to his question. It was a big question, one he’d taken a risk in doing. Lucius knows Severus was originally opposed to courting before Harry’s married off, but they’d been growing closer and it’s no secret between them they have strong feelings for the other.

Plus the other bit they have going on. The bit that’s been lighting his soul fire without ever getting intimate.

In any case, he knows it’s the wrong time to ask about his answer for courting, but it’s hard not to and he should get a medal for his restraint. Building up to the asking was nerve-wrecking in and of itself. He finally got the words out, and he did so with all the confidence a Malfoy should, but then Harry called.

Then again, maybe it’s better not to have the answer, since he’s fairly sure Severus is going to reject him again. Maybe it’s better not to know, to always have the possibility of it, might be better than a hard no. He’d only have to wonder if Severus wanted him in that way, rather than know for certain he didn’t.

“Lucius, I’ll have an answer for you when I return,” Severus says, surprising him and reminding Lucius he’s still there.

“You will?”

“I will, but I’m sorry, I must get back to Harry.”

That’s how Severus leaves it. Lucius can’t help being furious. He knows it’s not Harry’s or Severus’s fault, but that doesn’t stop the anger. The anger is his protection against the uncertainty of it all, plus the mound of anxiety sitting in his gut. Now he faces a certain yes, or no when Severus returns from Romania and he doesn’t know he wants it anymore – even though he’s the one who asked the question in the first place.

He’ll always want Severus, but does he need his answer? Maybe he’ll call the whole thing off.

Yes.

No.

Yes. No. Yes. _Ugh._

It’s a long few weeks. Severus calls, but the calls are short. Somehow, Lucius refrains from asking anything about courting even if it’s the _only_ thing on his mind. Draco running off to Romania is a distraction which he almost uses to head straight to Romania, if just to see Severus for a few hours, but he lets Noah deal with Draco, as it should be, even if he does plan his own scolding, which he’ll give, maybe with his wooden spoon, when Draco returns.

Lucius knows the night Severus returns, but he’s not expecting him to come by right away.

He does.

Not knowing what to do with himself, he lays on the Malfoy thick. It’s his only defense mechanism against whatever’s happening to him, because something is. Something unknown. Lucius does not like the unknown. He likes to prepare for every eventuality whether it serves him in a positive way or not.

Lucius was able to hold his own in a room with Voldemort, but he can barely keep from twisting his hands while waiting for Severus to speak as he reads over the marriage contract Lucius had prepared by his wizarding lawyer, one more time. Severus looks up, and takes a sip of his wine before saying anything. “I’m not signing this contract.”

Lucius is sure his heart just shattered into tiny pieces. There’s nothing he can do to stop the tears, so he turns his head. “Please go, Severus. I’ll call you next week.” Or never again. Okay that’s not going to happen, there’s barely been a week since they became friends back in first year they haven’t _at least_ spoken, save things Voldemort-related, but Lucius is sure he can go at least two weeks before he _needs_ to talk with Severus about something.

Severus reaches for his hand and presses it between both of his large ones, preventing him leaving. Severus has calloused, Potions-maker hands that scratch against his soft, manicured ones. But he likes it. The roughness feels like home to him. All of this makes him sadder.

Which reminds him of how sometimes Severus smells of smoke, from the fire that burns under his cauldron. It’s a sharp smell, one that should turn Lucius off – it would for anyone else – but Lucius sinks into it and wishes he could surround himself in it forever, but Severus won’t allow any sort of fraternizing that falls under the ‘more than friends’ category.

Now he’ll never get that chance.

Lucius tries to tug away. Severus holds him steadfast. “I want to marry you,” he says. “But not with this contract.”

“What did you just say?” That can’t be right, Lucius was so sure he was being rejected.

Severus smiles. “I will marry you.”

Lucius relaxes, which mean his tears fall.

“But this contract is nonsense, Lucius. You need a firm hand and you know it.”

Hot. That’s what goes through Lucius. Hot, hot, white-hot, hot _embarrassment_. And it’s exhilarating. He can’t speak, but he tries. “I well, isn’t that what the contract says?” Lucius knows _precisely_ what the contract says. And sure there might be words to that effect, but Lucius had it written in a way that left him plenty of loopholes.

“Oh sure. Carefully worded, and in a way that still says you’re at the helm of this ship even if it doesn’t _actually_ say the words. I believe the term some use is _topping from the bottom._ ”

Lucius can’t deny it. Only, _this_ is what he craves from Severus and he needs more like this. “It says I will follow your rules,” he says, almost coy.

“It does. You’ve even been kind enough to list the consequences for each.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“How will you let go, if you can’t let go enough to have faith in what your partner would decide? That’s how it works, Lucius.”

Lucius was hoping for more banter, he didn’t expect a hard truth, even if he should have. This is marriage they are talking, it’s serious, but he can’t help himself, he _craves_ their back and forth. He says something sassy and Severus makes a veiled threat, which he lives for. Some he’s not going to follow through on at this stage in their relationship, but Lucius _knows_ he would were Severus not worried over what Harry would think and he wants to take this further in that direction. “What would you suggest then, Severus?” Lucius asks, wiping away tears with his free hand.

Severus releases his hand to rip up the contract. “I want an arranged marriage.”

“But—”

“—I’m well aware that you’re a grown man, but that’s what I want. It won’t work any other way between us and in case you haven’t got the message, I very much want this to work with us, Luci-Lu.”

“You don’t trust me.” That’s what Lucius hears.

“I trust you with my life, my son even. You know I don’t say those things lightly. I also trust how much faith you put into arranged marriages. You’re a Malfoy, you can’t help yourself.”

“Not all Malfoys are fans of arranged marriages,” he says thinking of Draco and that whole debacle.

“True, you may be the last in your line, but it’s true enough for you and those that came before you. You need a line that hard, to take such a thing seriously.”

“What if I refuse?”

“You can, of course and it won’t change things between us. I’d be happy to bring things between us further and have a casual dating-style relationship, but I won’t do a marriage.”

Lucius bites his lip. _Casual dating?_ That’s like opening a box you think has a ring inside, and it’s a pair of muggle sunglasses. Lucius is far too possessive to merely maintain _dating_. The word makes his nose wrinkle involuntarily. Severus laughs. “You’re repulsed at the very idea of _only_ dating.”

“I want you to be all mine, Severus.”

“I want to be all yours too. Will you consent to the arranged marriage then?”

Will he? This moment feels big, too big when it shouldn’t. It’s the same sensation you get at the top of a great height and you’re thinking about jumping off. Something Lucius has had to do more than once, while timing apparition just right, so he didn’t fall to his death. Somehow, this is scarier than that.

But for one clear moment, his heart gets through and speaks to him. If there’s anyone on Earth he can give himself to, if there’s anyone on the Earth he _wants_ to have him, it’s Severus. For a moment, the thought is an exciting one. _I’ve always wanted Severus._ “I have an Uncle in Paris who I would trust to negotiate with you,” he finds himself saying, before his brain can take over and come up with reasons why not. His heart is leading this decision.

Severus lights up. “Let’s do it then.”

~**~

It’s more twisted nerves through the negotiations and even on the night he heads over to Prince Manor to read the contract, which he’s already signed off on. Seeing as the marriage is an arranged one, he doesn’t get say, just like how it was for Draco. The only different being, his intended, Severus, got to be part of the negotiations, since he’s both of Wizarding majority and is the authoritative partner.

Lucius sees the contract rolled up on the kitchen table, but he avoids looking at it on purpose. “How’s Harry, Severus? And Charlie?”

“Both well. Charlie continues to make a healthy recovery. Harry’s informed me he’s going to return home next week.”

Severus is bubbling with joy. Severus half-expected Harry might stay through the summer after what happened, and Severus would have understood, but it’s been hard this year for Severus, missing him. Something he’ll never tell Harry in the quite the same way Lucius knows it, but Lucius does know it. “We’ll need to have the boys over for dinner to tell them the news.”

Severus smiles in a way that says he knows Lucius is stalling. “I appreciate your interest in my son, but that’s not why we’re here. Sit.”

The nerves build and he doesn’t know why they should. Severus is safe. Severus is _home._ But he knows himself and he knows Severus. There are going to be things on this document he’s not going to like, but he’s going to have to do them anyway. How will he deal with that? _You’re not going to freak out for starters._ At least, he’ll try not to, but he knows it will be hard.

He sits down, runs a hand through his long, Malfoy hair and doesn’t know where to look. He can’t look Severus in the eyes and he can’t look at the document. “I know you’re nervous.”

“I’m _not_ nervous,” he snaps. Fuck. He’s fucking this up already. “Sorry. Maybe a bit.”

“It’s going to be all right, Lucius.” Severus leans against the table. “There are some hard things in here, but we’ll get through them together. I will make sure.”

Lucius nods. Severus pushes his hair back for him. “I will make the tea, you will read.”

Yes. He will. He’s being ridiculous. It’s just a piece of paper. He’s faced down Nahgini and much worse, he can handle a simple marriage contract. The whole time, he’s well aware that he’s done this before. He and Narcissa had an arranged marriage, but this feels different, especially since he’s no longer a young adult.

Lucius has been adulting a long time now. He’s got his ways and he’s used to them. They might be dysfunctional ways, but there’s the comfort of certainty in misery – you _know_ what you’re going to get, you can _control_ it. All of this with Severus is uncertain and out of his control. Severus has that position now. Severus says what goes.

It’s not even about Lucius worrying over Severus abusing his powers, Severus never would, he’s so admirable in that category, Lucius has often teased him that maybe his Gryffindor son didn’t get all his Gryffindor from his mother. It’s just the knowing that at times he won’t have control. That’s it. Nothing more.

That’s enough to terrify Lucius to his core.

He takes a breath, unrolls the scroll and begins reading. The first bit is pretty standard stuff explaining that Severus’s role will be Head of House and that Lucius’s role is to submit to his authority. _You knew that, Lucius_ he has to repeat a few times. He did and he’d even had it written in his version of the contract, but with the way this was done, _Severus and his uncle_ have said so now, _not_ him _and_ it’s official. Ugh, Severus knows him. It does feel so much more real this way to him.

His hands tense when it gets to the part about rules. “A curfew, Severus? Is that really necessary?”

Severus looks up from his tea-making biting his lip, which means an entirely different thing than when Lucius bites his lip. It means he’s fighting back a smile. “I’m glad you find this amusing,” Lucius says.

“You’re adorable.”

 _Hot, hot, blushing._ Ugh. Only Severus can do this to him. Lucius is electrified and tortured by it at the same time. He turns back to his reading even though he wasn’t given an answer. His reading makes him angrier and angrier. Severus notices. “You may want to get through section three point six, before you have a tantrum.”

Lucius turns to glare at him. “I don’t have tantrums, Severus.” Except that he does and they both know it.

“Mmmm hmmm,” he says instead of arguing with him about it.

_How infuriating._

He does settle himself if just to prove he doesn’t have tantrums, starting right this moment. But then he reads something that sends him over the top. “I have to ask you and gain _permission_ if I want to work? This is too much. No. Absolutely no way.”

Severus, likely knowing Lucius would react this way, remains calm and pours the tea casual as you please. “Remember yourself, Lu.”

He’ll remember himself, all right. Right out the door. “I’m leaving. Our marriage doesn’t happen until after Harry’s anyway. I’ll return at that time.”

It’s not even a good Slytherin bluff, but it’s all he’s got _for now._ He’ll figure out something better later. “Oh no you don’t. Our agreement began when that was signed. If you can’t read anymore right now, that’s fine, but you’re not going anywhere, Lucius.”

Severus has his _Professor_ face on, the one he used to scare first years’ with to prevent them blowing up their cauldrons. “I’m not a child, I can finish this.”

“I thought you were leaving?”

“I’d rather read this somewhere else, where you’re not _lording_ over me, as clearly you’re excited to do.”

Severus’s amusement fades. “Go up to my room and read it then. Return when you are finished, _with_ an apology. We’ll discuss it then.”

Lucius doesn’t answer, collecting the scroll, rolling it up and storming out of the kitchen, up to Severus’s. He’s surprised he’s been told to come to this room. Severus hasn’t allowed it saying it was inappropriate since he knew Lucius’s intentions. He was committed to remaining platonic until Harry was married and Lucius knows he would have too, but it was Harry that convinced him otherwise, _somehow_. In Lucius’s opinion, Severus was going a bit overboard. Lucius wasn’t even permitted to pop up and grab Severus’s scarf for him.

Being permitted in the room is something kinda big and Lucius knows that was deliberate. _This will be his bedroom now too,_ eventually, and that’s a cozy feeling while he reads this hard document. He thinks about lying on the bed to read, but decides against it, opting for the chair at the desk. Running hands through his hair a few times, he sets to work reading.

Things get worse. “Moving to Prince Manor? That’s outrageous!” Lucius contemplates setting the thing on fire and obliterating Severus so they can forget this whole thing happened. He’s a moment away from doing it, but he looks at the bed and all he can picture is having lazy Sundays with Severus there as Severus cards a hand through his hair over and over.

He returns to reading.

When he gets to the section on punishments that’s when he’s riled again. “Prince Family discipline! I don’t need regular discipline!”

This was not what he’d written in his contract. Sure, he wanted Severus as his Head of House, but he’d set it up differently. A way that would be much easier for him.

But then he remembers.

Things with Narcissa – while he’d loved her dearly – didn’t work because they were both too submissive. Two brats in a home together does not work without a Top to guide them. It was known at the time of their arrangement that Lucius was going to have to step up in an attempt to fill a role he wasn’t wired for. The family match was too desirable for Lucius’s father to pass up. Narcissa being the woman was expected to take the submissive role, which was unfair. Both heads of house at the time; Lucius’s father and Narcissa’s, were this way.

Even though the methods were sexist, as it turned out, Lucius was more authoritative than Narcissa, but only just and it left him unfulfilled romantically.

Lucius always knew what he needed deep inside, especially when he’d met Severus for the first time. Even as a first year, Severus had Top energy about him. Lucius followed Severus around like a puppy, which was totally unbecoming of the Malfoy heir, so when he reached his teens, he kept some distance.

When he met Narcissa, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, but his heart sank when he discovered that they were not a match energetically. He had hoped to have Severus worked into his marriage contract, but Severus was involved with Lily by then and then later James.

The war put a damper on things, but he was delighted when Severus joined him and Narcissa for a time. He wanted Severus then, but Severus wouldn’t do anything as concrete as marriage, not with Harry to raise even when Severus wasn’t directly raising him, still a spy for the Order.

When they reconnected after Severus took Harry in again, Lucius was delighted. Narcissa was more than amendable. They may not have been match in a few ways, and yes they had problems, but they loved each other and were good friends. They’d been through a lot together.

The first time Severus turned him over his knee for a spanking, Lucius knew that was where he belonged even if there was no chance, he was going to admit that out loud. Severus had been spending some time with at Malfoy manor which was not unusual, but things had begun to feel more intimate even if nothing intimate was happening.

Lucius _knew_ when Severus wore something other than black over for dinner, a stunning blue one, and oh did he did look dashing! The three had dinner together and both Narcissa and Lucius would have liked to have him in their bed, but Severus was right, not only was Severus against the idea because of Harry, but they had to be exceedingly careful while Lucius was a spy.

But that night at dinner, they’d got into an argument about something, what, Lucius can’t recall. He did; however, recall having the tantrum and then having his robes removed, and his trousers and pants pulled down for a sound, bare-bottomed, spanking. It had _hurt_ and it was embarrassing. Narcissa was witness to the whole thing from his too-snarky-remarks, to when Severus told him he would be getting the spanking and then being upended over Severus’s knee to have his arse tanned a brilliant shade of red, as he kicked and complained.

Severus didn’t ask, he just went ahead and did it, but while Lucius did think about that aspect over and over again, scraping dredges of _that feeling_ to enjoy for as long as he could, that wasn’t what befuddled him. It was that he had every opportunity to get away, and even outright _refuse_ to comply, but he didn’t. Sure, he tried to get out of the spanking by way of protesting, but while he could have simply walked away, or even pulled out his wand to fight Severus off, he did none of those things.

It was like there was a place inside of him that _wanted_ the spanking even though he did _not_ want it. Such a confusing feeling to have and horribly exciting. Not to mention the noted calm he felt, a calm he could not explain, but _knew_ it was _because_ of both the spanking and how Severus had gone about things. His voice, his authority, even how it was clear that Severus was in charge and not Lucius despite him being a grown man.

After the spanking happened, it was all he could think about.

_Would it happen again? How could I misbehave just enough to receive some kind of warning, or scolding without getting a spanking?_

Growing up with strict, pureblood upbringing, Lucius had been strapped plenty, but the spanking from Severus was nothing like that. It was everything and it connected to a place inside Lucius he knew existed but didn’t know how to deal with.

Severus does.

But getting Severus to be with him was a whole other matter. Severus has been adamant that he raise Harry first and while Lucius respected Severus’s desire as much he could, not flirting or trying to court trouble was nearly impossible and Severus ‘ _took care of him_ ’ when he could. It helped his relationship with Narcissa.

Severus and Narcissa didn’t have quite the same connection he and Severus seem to have, but they had something similar if more platonic. What he and Severus had going on before was nice, but it wasn’t enough, and Lucius in true Malfoy style, wanted it all.

“But this is ridiculous,” he says, with no one around to hear it.

Once the read is complete, he makes for the kitchen, putting on airs, gliding in like the Malfoy Head he is, like he hadn’t stormed off like a child. Severus is at the table, sipping his tea and pretending to read the Daily Prophet. Lucius clears his throat. “Severus, I have read the contract and I have things I wish to discuss.”

Severus closes the paper. “Not before you apologize you don’t. You were not well-behaved. That was a Draco-worthy-tantrum.”

Lucius isn’t ready to be gracious. He opens his mouth to speak, but Severus cuts him off.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I am displeased. I plan on starting this relationship off on the right foot and I will _not_ allow tantrums. You can apologize now, take your spanking and then we will chat, or we can start with the spanking after which you’ll apologize and then go back over my knee for another spanking. I’m fine with either, but you might not be. Choose your next words carefully.”

 _Whoa._ All of that takes his breath away. There’s a hefty dose of embarrassment, mixed with that delicious authority only Severus seems to really know how to do, in a way that’s caring, yet strict. It definitely makes him pause. He wants to protest and if it were anyone else he would, but Lucius knows Severus will follow through. “I apologize for my behavior, I could have conducted myself better. None of it’s fair, Severus.”

“The goal was _right_ not _fair_ though I would argue that while things may seem unfair now, they aren’t at all. Fair doesn’t mean the same.”

Lucius has to nod, because in all their time together, he’s experienced the truth of that. That’s where some people get that bit wrong about the style of relationship they have. There has to be different rules for Severus than there are for Lucius. That’s what gives the relationship, its magic. _The imbalance of power._ If the power is the same, there is no polarity and no imbalance. That special, nameless feeling is wiped away.

As soon as one in the relationship has more power than the other, by way of differences in what they get to do, based on _who they are_ , then you can feel that sensation. It doesn’t take away the amount of equal a person is, just because one can do something the other can’t. It’s a tailoring to their exact personality _and_ the magic of the relationship itself.

It’s almost _especially_ ‘that feeling’-inducing when the Top can do something the brat is not allowed. When looking from the outside, it may appear ‘unfair’, but that’s not the case, it’s fair in terms of what is needed by that individual and what that individual needs is that power imbalance to feel the jolt of electricity that is that unnamable feeling. In that way they feel whole and they get exactly what they need.

“I plan on taking good care of you,” Severus adds.

That makes Lucius tear up and he hasn’t even been spanked yet.

“Come here, you need this.”

“Need is a strong word, Severus,” Lucius says, but he does make his way closer to him.

He’s not wearing his robes, so all Severus has to do is begin undoing his trousers. Lucius can’t believe it’s not even been a day since the contract’s been official and he’s already earned himself a spanking. Severus is succinct about pulling everything down, so he’s bare from the waist down and Lucius’s face is read hot as he waits, knowing what’s about to happen.

“Over my lap,” Severus says.

Lucius tries not to pout too much, but he’s pretty sure he is. He spreads himself over Severus’s knees and Severus is quick to put him off balance enough he already feels the vulnerability of being spanked, before any spanking has occurred. Severus taps his bare arse. “I’m going to expect you to do something you’re not used to. When you feel yourself getting worked up and on the verge of saying something nasty, you’re going to take a breath and you’re going to either say how you’re feeling, or ask to take a break if you’re not sure. Am I understood?”

Lucius was so into his brattery before, he hadn’t even realized that he had indeed said something nasty. That’s not how Lucius wants to be with Severus. Severus deserves _good_ things, not a spoiled brat who just wants his way. More tears fall. “You’re understood, sir. And I am really sorry.”

Severus rubs his back and then he begins.

While Lucius stares at the ground, upended, and bare-arsed for his husband-to-be, Severus begins smacking his arse. He doesn’t go easy on him either – never does – because Lucius really does need a firm hand, loathe as he is to admit that. It doesn’t take long for Severus to have him begging to please stop. It stings and Severus is too good at handing out spankings. But Lucius knows Severus won’t stop until he’s sure the lesson will stick, at least for a reasonable amount of time, before he’s onto the next thing.

The relationship between Top and brat will continue to maintain itself, so long as the pair desires to create _that_ feeling and, so there will always be a spanking for something.

At least that’s what Lucius would say any other time. Now? _Right_ now, he’s swearing off all trouble and vowing to be the wizarding world’s most behaved boy, if Severus would just stop spanking him.

The smacks ring out in the kitchen. They’re fast and solid and Lucius can’t find a position that gives him any relief whatsoever. All he can do is take it and try not to complain, but the complaints slip out. “Ow! That’s too hard, Sev.” _sniffle_

“Good, I hope you’ll think about this before your next tantrum.”

At long last, Severus stops and rubs his back for him while he cries out a little bit more. The spanking had definitely been for discipline, but it also brought him some release. When Severus helps him stand, Lucius feels calm as a cucumber, even if his arse is on fire. Severus helps him with his pants and trousers. “Merlin’s beard, Lu. You’re going to keep me busier than Harry.”

Lucius can’t help, but smile.

“Sit. I’m going to get you a cloth for your face.”

 _Sit?_ he’s got to be kidding, but Lucius does as told. Post-spanking is definitely not a time for being lippy. When Lucius’s face is wiped and he’s feeling more relaxed than he did when he got here, Severus is ready to talk. “Do you have things to take up with me? Let’s hear them, Lu.”

“Well that’s hardly fair. I’ve just been spanked. I’m not likely to complain about anything just now.”

“You shouldn’t be complaining in the first place. There’s no reason we can’t have a civil discussion about whatever you have issue with. You know I’d never spank you for your opinion, or your feelings, my darling.”

 _My darling._ It’s real. Severus is really going to be his. “All right, well I don’t think I should have to subject myself for discipline _every_ Sunday.”

“I understand. Most don’t at first, but while you might not be excited about it _every_ Sunday, I know you’ll come to appreciate it. It will be really good for you. Each thing I chose was with you in mind, what would best bring out your authentic you, rather than the mask you hide behind.”

“We are Slytherin Severus. That’s what we do.”

“Yes. Maybe out there in the world, but not with each other and not with our loved ones. If you can’t be you at least _some_ of the time, you can never be at peace.”

Lucius thinks about it.

“Your uncle was of the same mind. He wouldn’t sign off unless we had enough things in the contract that would serve you to this end.”

“What if it doesn’t help me?” Lucius smiles knowing just how to get rid of this little rule.

Severus smirks. “I doubt it won’t, but if it doesn’t, I am obligated to find a new method that does work.”

Lucius frowns, as he watches his plans of convincing Severus that Sunday night discipline doesn’t work for him, wash down the drain. He’d rather have the known than the unknown. “Well if you’re sure.”

“I’m very sure. Anything else?”

“What’s this business about having to get your permission for big decisions? I make plenty of big decisions all the time.”

Severus circles the rim of his teacup. “You do make excellent decisions, but my reason for that rule is two-fold. You don’t make the best ones for you _and_ your family. You don’t pause to reflect on how your personal decisions will affect those you’re close to. You know I’m not one for stopping anyone chasing their dreams, I’m not likely to say no _if_ I can see you’ve thought it through _and_ it makes sense for our family.”

That does make Lucius feel better, even if his feathers are still a bit ruffled at the principle of having to ask. “You said there were two reasons. What’s the second?”

“If you’re beholden to me for things, it will create that magic, _that feeling_ I know we both enjoy. It’s the same reason you’ll have a curfew. These things will remind both my subconscious and yours who is Head of House and who is not. I added them to the contract for your benefit. I know how you work my love.”

 _My love._ Lucius forgets all about curfews and asking permission and even spankings. “My love?”

“Lu, please tell me I haven’t been so frigid with my affections you don’t know I love you dearly. I wouldn’t have said yes to this courtship if that weren’t the case.”

“No. I know you love me. I’m just not used to you saying so many _things._ ”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Lucius says too quickly. “I just can’t believe… this is real, isn’t it? I feel like I’m dreaming.” Lucius can’t believe he’s finally getting what he wants.

Severus smiles. “It’s real. Now that Harry knows, and approves, I feel it more appropriate to be forthcoming. But we will take it slow. We have the boys to think of.”

“Of course, Severus.”

“Anything else?”

If there was, the anything else has left him. Lucius is floating on air. After hearing about how much each thing Severus and his uncle put in the contract was thought through and for his benefit, he’s excited to try. It’s going to be the relationship he’s always wanted. This is not to say he’s reformed – brats never truly reform. Do they grow up under the right Top energy? Yes, but they always remain part brat. Severus won’t have an easy time of it, but Lucius is looking forward to what it all might feel like.

“You spanked me hard,” he says. Because that’s what brats say.

“I did. You deserved every swat. I’m going to be hard on you, Lu. You need it.”

There’s something cozy about all of that.

Their moment is broken by Draco, showing up out of nowhere and Lucius is grateful it’s _after_ he’s been spanked, not during. “Where is Harry? Hasn’t he come home yet?” his son demands.

Severus puts his Potions Master face on. “ _Draco._ ”

“Sorry, Uncle, but I need his help with something around the flat.” Clearly they’ve had many chats about Draco talking like that to Severus.

“He arrives home next week. Is there something I can help you with regarding the flat?”

“Thank you, sir. It’s really more of a me and Harry thing. What’s this?” Draco says looking at the scroll Lucius has before him on the table.

Lucius uses his wand to close it up. “None of your business, Draco.”

Draco scowls. Lucius probably should just let him look at it, Draco won’t rest until he’s tried, but he’s not ready to tell all yet. “You two getting married isn’t my business?”

“To a degree, Draco,” Severus says. “But some things are just between the adults. Now are you staying for tea, or did you just come to demand things?”

“The latter,” he says not sorry.

“You need a good spanking,” Lucius says. “Where’s Noah?”

“He’s already been there and done that. You wanna see? He wasn’t very pleased I ran off to Romania without telling him.”

The problem with Draco is, he’s charming. He makes you furious and amused all in one breath and it’s hard to actually punish him. At least for Lucius. He’s done it, sure, but there are also plenty of times he should have he didn’t. “That won’t be necessary. Behave yourself.”

“Sure Father.” He’s gone before Lucius can say anymore.

“We need better wards around here.”

“We have excellent wards,” Severus says. “Draco’s magical signature is keyed into them. I wanted the boys to be able to come and go as they please. I consider this their home too.”

“Then he needs better manners. Shouldn’t they knock before they come in, Severus?”

Severus knows his real problem with it all. “Lu, get used to the fact they will see you being spanked at some point. I plan to keep some things private, but if you’re going to throw a tantrum in front of them, you’ll be spanked in front of them.”

 _Whoa._ There’s _that feeling_ again and it’s hard to describe. _As much as you don’t want something, it being there is everything._ He takes a breath, reveling in the feeling. He’s speechless though. All he can do is pout.

Severus smiles. “I love you, Luci-Lu.”

Lucius beams from the inside out. “I love you, Severus.” Then, after a moment of silence, “so when will you take me to bed, hmmmm?”

“Not for a while. Well court each other properly, first.”

“But Sev, I’ve been waiting so patiently.”

“You’ll have to be more patient I’m afraid. We’ll start with tea.”

“Tea? That’s what we’ve _been_ doing.”

“Yes, my love. And it’s going well, isn’t it?”

Lucius pouts some more. He’s not happy about this news, _but_ he’s already picked up on some things that have changed, and he thinks he can get more to happen toward that direction. Wasn’t Harry the one who shifted the balance, getting Severus to agree to this much? Harry must be his key. He’s only a week to wait and then he’ll consult with the boy. Harry will have the answer, Lucius knows it. “It is going well,” he says. “I’m… happy, Severus.”

Lucius wishes Severus would reach across to grab his hand, but he doesn’t, to maintain propriety. _Would Severus reject me if I reached across?_ Lucius isn’t sure, he doesn’t _think_ so, but he’s not ready to take a risk like that just yet. “I am happy too. Shall I refresh your tea, my darling?”

There it is again. He’s with a man now, one who’s going to call him _my darling_ until they’re three hundred years old and they die on the very same day, because Lucius doesn’t want to live a day without Severus ever again. Yeah, okay. He can do tea a little while longer if it’ll make Severus happy, but that doesn’t change that Lucius will try to finagle more. “Yes tea and, I think I’ll try some honey with mine this round.”

It’s time for new things. Lucius is looking forward to new things.


	2. On Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 5th, 2020  
> _____________________
> 
> Me, Mock: You guys, just a few chapters on this one. A short story this time, really. 
> 
> Also me, Mock: ... so this is going to be more than three chapters. Definitely more. 
> 
> Ha! Glad you're enjoying! Be prepared for fluff. I NEED it after months of Finding Sammy.
> 
> This chapter is on the shorter side for me, BUT it’s 4000 words of Lucius obsessing over a name 🤣🤣🤣 If you think about it like that, it’s a lot! Lol

Lucius doesn’t have a nickname for Severus and he wonders if he should. These are the things that gnaw at him. He could ask, Severus wouldn’t mind, especially not with how long he’s been seeing Dorine – he’s all for talking – but it seems a weird thing to ask someone.

It’s just that the name _Severus_ is already sacred to Lucius. That he gets to say it and that it means the person he loves most is already so big to him, he looks forward to getting to say Severus’s name, why would he want to say anything else?

When he first laid eyes on the thin, dark-haired boy in first year, Lucius was in awe. They were eleven Severus exuded the same dominant charisma then, he does today.

_Only now it’s more refined and ten-fold what it was._

Lucius didn’t want to admit he was scared being away from the manor for the first time, the Slytherin dormitory seemed too big and too dark. But he noticed Severus’s bad-ass demeanor immediately. They were the same age, but Severus didn’t seem to give a fuck about the dark, or any of the bogarts hiding under the beds.

What was more, people seemed to flock to him and look to him for direction – he was a natural leader. Later, in fifth year, he would go onto become Prefect. Lucius knew Severus was a Prince and back then, he hadn’t created the Snape alias yet. Prince was a highly respected pureblood family and though Lucius had attended some Prince events, Severus hadn’t been present.

The Prince name was enough to intimidate, but then along came Severus with all his Severus-ness. When it came time for Lucius to interact with Severus, it was horribly nerve-wrecking. Lucius would hear Severus return from classes and pretend he was doing something incredibly important with his friends.

In class, he avoided Severus, because Merlin forbid they should have to talk. He preferred to spy on him from the corner of his eye. Lucius has always been good at that, little did he know at the time, so has Severus. No one else would have caught him looking, but Severus would later tell him that he did, _almost_ every time.

But when they were eleven, Lucius thought he was sly as Merlin himself.

Lucius did things to attempt getting _noticed_ by Severus, so that perhaps Severus would come over to talk to him. No _way_ Lucius was going to just walk up and start a conversation with him. One of the first things he did, was boast about how brave he was being away from home and if you were scared at all, you didn’t belong in the Slytherin dormitories.

He figured Severus would agree with that. He’d say it loud enough for Severus to hear when he was nearby, but Severus didn’t respond. He would try other things, like bragging loudly about how much money the Malfoys had, or about how well he thought he did in class.

None of it caught Severus’s attention, it was like he didn’t even know Lucius existed.

Meanwhile, when Lucius was alone with his thoughts, he’d picture what it would be like when they finally spoke. At this point, Lucius had daydreamed many fantasies about their friendship. They would study together, ride brooms together, make jokes together and Severus would tell him all about how he learned to be so commanding. Basically, they’d do all the things little wizarding boys did at eleven together. If they were friends, he’d have to say his name and that felt important for some reason.

But more over, he’d have _reason_ to say his name. Lucius had, never said it before. It felt like he wasn’t _allowed_ to say it until Lucius meant something to Severus. It felt like saying _Severus_ brought with it a great secret that was special and private.

So he vowed never say his name until it was the _right_ time, even when he’d have to make reference to Severus for this reason or that. He would wait until that moment came.

And then it did.

They were paired together in potions class one day. Lucius was a mess. Like he’d forgot he was a Malfoy. Lucius was good at potions, not only had he practiced with his uncle some, he had a natural knack for it, not like Severus, but better than the rest of class. You’d never know it that day. He was so nervous, waiting for the right moment to say _Severus_ he fucked everything up and eleven-year-old Severus was annoyed with him. “It says _dice_ flobberworms, not chop.”

Lucius didn’t want to look like an idiot, so he Malfoyed the situation. “My great uncle always chops for this recipe. The professor is an idiot.” His uncle had never said that of course, but Severus didn’t have to know that.

Severus crossed his arms. “How can that be? It even says so in the textbook.”

“Fine, we’ll do it your way,” he said in an attempt to move past his fuck up, but it didn’t stop there. He stirred clockwise, instead of counterclockwise because he was thinking maybe _now_ would be a good time to use Severus’s name, or maybe _now_ would be, or maybe _now_. Thankfully Severus knew how to save the potion at that point.

“I’m going to mix the paste for the next step, because it’s very precarious and you seem… distracted. Can I trust you to add the taro root powder when you make it to two hundred stirs?”

 _Of course, Severus,_ he could say, but it felt all wrong by that point. He’d made a complete fool of himself and he didn’t want that to be the moment. “I know what I’m doing,” is what he ended up saying.

Severus smirked a smirk Lucius would someday get to know well and turned around to make the paste at their station. Lucius was determined to do the next step right. If he added it at the wrong time, the cauldron would blow up and then Severus would be pissed, and they’d have detention. If that happened, Lucius was certain Severus would never talk to him again.

So he didn’t think about Severus while he completed the task, he blocked out anything to do with stupid Severus. He was proud of himself once he’d done as he was supposed to, _without_ blowing everything up. Severus returned with the paste. “See, no problem. Taro root added, without destruction.”

“Um, Lucius. You didn’t use taro root and you should move away from the cauldron immed—”

Unfortunately, Lucius’s anger was a distraction in and of itself and instead of grabbing a pinch of taro root powder, he grabbed a pinch of fermented spider eye powder, highly volatile and was only to be used _after_ their potion had cooled.

Severus noted the change in color immediately. Lucius hadn’t for two reasons, one it was a marginal change in color, something only someone like Severus would notice, and two, yeah okay he was still distracted even though he was trying not to be.

The potion exploded and it was _hot_. Lucius felt how hot when it landed on his arm. The only reason it didn’t hit his face, was because Severus jumped in front of Lucius, protecting him from the worst of it.

It seared through Severus’s robes and burned his back and they both ended up in the infirmary, treated for second degree burns. Lucius was never so happy to be a wizard. They didn’t suffer for too long, but they did have to stay a night, until it was certain the potion was taking full effect. “I’m sorry,” Lucius said as they both lied awake in their infirmary beds.

“How in Merlin’s name do you have an O in that class? Your performance today suggests otherwise.”

“How do you know I have an O?” Lucius was insulted and was Severus spying on him?

“You practically shout everything about yourself all the time – all the time you gloat! How could I not know? Half the school knows.”

Lucius didn’t want to answer that. The only reason he spoke so loudly (he didn’t shout!) was because he wanted Severus to hear and be impressed. And if he wanted to gloat, so what? He was a Malfoy; you were lucky to know one and how amazing they were.

“Thank you for jumping in front of me. I appreciate it and it won’t be forgotten. I’ll make sure you’re compensated.”

“Merlin. I don’t need to be paid for saving your eyes being burned out. The professor shouldn’t have done that potion with first years in my opinion. It’s a precarious potion.”

“You say that as if you’ve made it before.”

“I have. Father is adept with potions, he’s been teaching me every weekend since I was eight. When I was younger I watched him from a distance.”

Once again, Lucius was impressed. Both with Severus’s working with potions for that long and that his father would spend so much time with him. For Lucius, it was his uncle that he’d picked up some potions knowledge from, but not nearly to the extent Severus had. “Well in any case, thank you and I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I was distracted today. I’m really not as terrible as I appeared.”

“I suppose we’ll see. Unfortunately, we’ll be remaking the potion in detention. Utterly foolish, but that’s what’s going to happen.”

Merlin. Lucius was not looking forward to that.

The following evening, when they were all healed up and ready to serve detention, Lucius vowed to impress Severus with his actual skills. Chatting with him the night before had calmed his nerves about the whole thing. Before they were told it was lights out, they talked a lot and found they many things in common.

The next attempt at the potion was flawless. Severus was impressed and Lucius felt he was being admired by Merlin himself. “I see why you have your O. You haven’t had near the practice I have and you’re nearly as good. Well done.”

That’s when it happened. Lucius knew it was the right moment, but he didn’t force it, or decide to say it, he just followed what that knowing deep inside of him said to do. He felt lucky that he got to say it and that it made sense for him to say it. “Thank you, _Severus_.” The word felt heavy and light on his tongue at the same time and every time he said it, the name seemed to dip into his heart.

It never changed for Lucius. Every time he says _Severus_ , it feels as sacred as that first time. And sometimes he does call him Sev, mostly when he’s whining, but Lucius _prefers_ Severus.

A nickname suggests more familiarity though and he wants to do the things that make him more familiar. That way when Louise at the supermarket makes eyes at _his_ husband-to-be, he can coo at Severus with the nickname, so that all the world can know Severus belongs to him. Any old person can call him Severus, but not just anyone can call him by a nickname. Only Lucius can do that now.

After the dinner with Harry, Lucius does as he said he would and has a ring made up for Severus, worthy of him. He obeyed Severus’s request – because not obeying ends up with him over Severus’s knee – for it not to be a gawdy thing, so it’s not as flashy as he’d like it to be, but it is fancy. He likes how it sits on Severus’s slender finger and how the black obsidian matches his eyes which are so dark they’re more of a black-brown than brown. The diamonds sparkle when the light hits them.

But the supermarket lady won’t be able to _see_ it, so he needs something more. It’s decided, he’s going to come up with a nickname if just for that reason. Lucius has learned from past mistakes though. He decides to practice before the event, to see what he thinks will work, plus, he wants it to come out as natural as possible.

He now spends most evenings at Severus’s place, but he hasn’t slept over yet. Lucius would really like to sleepover. That’s a challenge for another day, today it’s the nickname thing. He has some ideas to try, which he’ll slip in, casual as you please over dinner. “Tonight we’re making linguini alfredo,” Severus announces.

“We’re?” Lucius sets the fancy bottle of wine he brought down on the table. “What about the house elves?”

“You know I give them the night off on Tuesdays.”

Oh. Lucius remembers something about that, but he’d never noticed, really. Probably because Severus had done the cooking and had everything prepared by the time he arrived. “I’ll pour the wine,” he says, because there’s no way Lucius is cooking. He hasn’t cooked a day in his life, he doesn’t plan on starting now.

Severus eyes him. “Pour the wine and then I’ve got a job for you.”

“ _Severus._ ”

“It’s not that much different than making a potion. You’ll do fine.”

“I’m not worried about doing fine. Malfoys don’t cook.”

Severus crosses his arms. _Uh-oh._ That never spells anything good for Lucius. “Do you think _I’m_ going to be the one cooking every night the elves have off?”

“Certainly not. That’s what gold is for. I’ll take my husband out for fine dinners. You’ll never have to cook another day in your life. You’re marrying a Malfoy, Severus.” Dammit. He could have used one of the nicknames he came prepared with right there, but he missed an opportunity.

“I know who I’m marrying, thank you. Get over here, Lu.”

 _Uuuuuuugh._ Lucius finishes pouring the wine, bringing Severus a glass, and drags himself over to where Severus is. “Fine, what do you want me to do?”

“To start, lose the attitude. After that, chop the green onion, please.”

Lucius takes a large gulp of his wine. If he’s going to be forced to cook, he’s drinking. He chops the onions and hopes he’s done. Severus peers at them. “That’s not chopped. You know what chopped is. Make them smaller.”

“If you’re going to be picky, then _you_ do it.”

Severus’s eyes turn into slits. “Excuse me?”

“Uh yes, sir,” he says and turns back to chop them properly. But Lucius can’t help watching whatever Severus is doing with butter, and flour in the saucepan. He wants to run his hands through Severus’s long hair and pull him close and kiss him ‘till neither of them can see straight and, “ow! Bloody _fuck!_ ”

Lucius slices his finger open. He immediately sucks on it. It’s not that bad, but it needs a bandage if he’s going to continue with this nonsense. “You okay, Lu?”

“I’m fine.”

“Bandages are in the cupboard below you.”

Lucius bandages himself up, and he hopes the time that took, brings them to the end of this plebian task. “You can _chop_ and then fry the bacon,” Severus instructs.

Lucius doesn’t complain with words, but he’s not gracious about it as he unwraps the package of bacon, pulls out the strips and lays them on the cutting board. He feels like his ‘injury’ should get him out of this, but clearly Severus disagrees and unfortunately for him, they do what Severus says.

Part of what they have going on means _obeying_. When he’s not in a moment like this one, he’ll say that’s what he wants and prefers, but _in_ a moment like this one, it’s really inconvenient when he just wants to sit, drink wine and be served like the Malfoy he is. So he _chops_ the stupid bacon and doesn’t nearly chop his finger off this time.

Now Severus is whisking milk into the first mixture in his saucepan. Lucius brings his chopping block of bacon over to the frypan. He begins frying the meat, peering over to what Severus has going on. It’s a white sauce he’s now shredding and adding cheese to. He’s also got a pot boiling. “I’m going to need some crushed garlic, can you handle doing two things at once, or are you going to lose an eye?” Severus is smirking.

How _dare_ he? “I can do two things at once, Severus,” he says. Dammit again! He could have used a nickname there, but at the same time, he’s not sure he feels like it right now. Right now he feels like calling him Snape. But that wooden spoon is a little too handy.

“The garlic is there. It needs to be peeled then crushed and put into that small bowl there.”

Lucius leaves his bacon to fry while he peels the garlic. He’s gone down the train of thought about nicknames though, and while he tries to peel garlic – which is not proving as easy as he thought it would be – his bacon starts to burn. “Lu?”

He races back over and begins moving the sliced bacon around madly with the wooden spoon, just saving it from burning to a crisp. It’s done, so he turns off the element and returns to his garlic project. The bacon is slightly burnt on the edge, but there’s nothing for it now. “What’s with you?” Severus asks. “I thought this would be an easy recipe for you. You’ve made far more difficult potions with ease.”

“Nothing is with me other than I don’t want to do this.”

Severus ignores his complaining. Once the garlic is added to his sauce, the bacon is dumped in. “You can strain the linguini,” Severus says.

_Joy._

But Lucius does. “There now, see? We’re almost done,” Severus says.

That’s good news to Lucius. He knows what look is on his face. It’s his pouty, Malfoy look. He’s also gone quiet, which Severus will know means he’s stewing. He’s also annoyed that he hasn’t used any of the names he planned on and it doesn’t look like that will happen. None of them seem right. Lucius’s arms are crossed, but it doesn’t mean the same thing it meant when Severus had his arms crossed at him moments ago, it just adds to his pouty demeanor. He leans against the counter staring at the floor, since Severus hasn’t given him further instruction.

Severus shuts the element off and turns to face him. He’s not wearing his heavy robes. It’s still summertime and he’s opted for a polo shirt that could almost be considered muggle. Still, it looks lovely on him and exposes his strong biceps. Lucius has also forgone robes, wearing black slacks, a white button up, with the sleeves rolled up to mid-biceps and a black vest over that. His hair is long and lose – which by the way Severus is not conducive to cooking. But if he has a hair in his linguini, he’s not going to be blamed for that!

Severus peers at him, amused. “Has this really upset you that much?”

“No, yes. It’s stupid. May I please sit down now?”

Severus isn’t going to let him go that easy. He crooks two fingers at him. “Come here my pouty one.”

Lucius uncrosses his arms and he’s shocked to death when Severus pulls him in for a searing kiss. It’s not the first time, but it doesn’t happen often – _yet_ – and it breaks whatever pattern he was running. And it’s not just any kiss. It gets heated. Severus presses him up against the counter and Lucius can feel Severus’s hard cock against his through his pants. He inhales and everything tingles pleasantly. “You’re adorable when you pout like that,” Severus says. “And fuck, I want you Lu.”

What’s he waiting for then? Lucius doesn’t need the food or the wine or anything. He’ll lay himself out for Severus right here and now. If either of their sons walk in unannounced, that’s their problem. Lucius doesn’t say any of this though, he just stares hopelessly into Severus’s eyes, waiting for what Severus will do. He far prefers being taken and Severus prefers doing the taking. Not that Lucius isn’t planning to pounce him when the mood calls for it _after_ they’ve had their first time as a newly engaged couple, but for now he looks to Severus’s lead. All the while, he itches to hook his hair behind his ear – which Severus calls a Malfoy tell – but refrains so as not to give himself away.

Severus can tell anyway and does it for him, moving his hair behind his ear. “What’s going on my darling?”

Lucius breaks like licorice and for some _stupid_ reason, he starts crying. “I don’t have a nickname for you. You have so many nice ones for me, but I _like_ your name Severus.”

“Is this about Louise from the supermarket?”

How does he know everything? “Yes.” Lucius isn’t sorry. “She can call you Severus too, but she can’t call you snookums, or teddy bear, or love dove.”

Severus bursts into laughter.

“It’s not funny!”

“No, no it’s not. I’m sorry, sweetheart, it’s just _none_ of that’s you.”

Lucius crosses his arms again and goes back to pouting. He knew it was a stupid conversation to have in the first place.

“Allow me to explain,” Severus says taking Lucius’s soft manicured hand and pressing it between both his scratchy, calloused ones. That instantly calms Lucius and he feels like home. “Louise from the supermarket might be able to call me Severus, but nobody says my name like you do. I can tell a color change in a potion even when it’s only gone one twenty-fifth darker, or lighter and you think I can’t tell the difference in how you say my name than when anyone else says it?”

That… oh. Right.

“You say my name like it’s sacred to you. Like every time is the very first time you’re saying it and that it could well be the last time. You say it with reverence, with respect and with love. I look forward to when _you_ say it. Like a breath on the wind. _Sev-er-us_. It’s my secret pleasure.”

Lucius goes warm all over. “You know.”

“Of course, I know. Do you know anything about me?” he teases.

Lucius doesn’t know what he did to deserve someone like Severus. He’s certainly not the best human alive, but somehow he was given the best human alive. “I’m sorry I was such a brat about making food. I’ll be better about it next time.”

“Ah, but you’re my brat and I forgive you. You were actually better behaved than I thought you would be. C’mere.” Severus kisses him again and the whole world feels better.

“Severus?” Lucius says with all of the things he always says it with.

“Yes, Lu?”

“Will you take me to bed?”

Severus’s eyes turn sly. “All right. I’ll take you to my bed, Lucius.”

And Severus does, but it’s not what Lucius was asking for. “I wanted you to fuck me, Sev,” Lucius says when they’re lying together, _fully-clothed_ in Severus’s bed.

Severus doesn’t laugh, but Lucius can hear the amusement in his voice. “I know that, but tonight’s not the night, Teddy Bear.”

“You will _not_ call me that,” Lucius says, but snuggles himself into Severus like he is Severus’s teddy bear, because if Severus wants him to be that, he’ll find a way to be it. A very Malfoy and Lucius-y teddy bear, but a teddy bear none-the-less.


	3. On Bratness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 8th, 2020  
> ___________________
> 
> So I'm pretty sure the "plot" to this is Lucius's exploration of himself. Ha! Whatever happens, I've got a TON more material to write. I'll just keep writing until I run out, how's that?
> 
> I am so excited to be writing some fluff right now, you have no idea.
> 
> Here is my August: [BLOG](https://deadmockingbirds.wordpress.com/2020/08/06/august-update-2020/) I'll probably write another so you can have part two of the Stephen King slides I made (you'll see when you go there.)

Why? _Why?_ Lucius might never understand it. Out there in the world, he’s a commanding Malfoy Head, but with Severus he shifts into something else entirely. He has this innate desire to be a fucking brat. He actually loves it and that’s what’s confusing, because he loves the other thing too. He loves being in charge, he loves letting Severus be in charge, he loves being a fucking brat when he’s with Severus.

It’s both a fun way of flirting and who he is. And it’s only with Severus.

Oh sure, he’s had other instances in his life, when he didn’t have Severus and there have been authoritative figures in his life he realizes now gave him something of what he needed even if not _all_ of it, but never, never like Severus.

Yes it’s what he wants, but that doesn’t mean it’s never confusing.

He still doesn’t get _why_ he’s like this. In true Lucius style, he decides to explore it in a risky way. It’s not all experiment either, it’s his true essence, but he allows it to fly.

Harry is around more often. It’s August and Charlie’s said he’s to stay with Severus for the rest of the summer, due to the fiasco that went on with Draco. Lucius doesn’t mind, but Severus had finally become more affectionate and he was worried it will stop with Harry being there.

He worried for nothing though, it didn’t. Severus seems more forthcoming in front of Harry than before; Lucius translates this into a step forward. They don’t have kisses that are _as_ heated as they were getting, but kissing still happens. Lucius is keyed to Severus’s wards, so he drops by when he likes. Sometimes Severus is home, sometimes he isn’t; Severus has made it clear that as they are getting married, his home is Lucius’s home and he may be in it whenever he likes.

Lucius drops by one afternoon, Harry is sitting at the kitchen counter, reading a book, intensely. “Summertime reading?” he asks.

Harry smiles. “Oh, yes. This is some of the stuff I’ll be doing next term. I like to read up before the semester begins. You looking for, Father?”

“If he’s here?”

“He’s in the shower.”

Lucius nods. And now he has a decision to make. Should he go up to join Severus in the shower, or not? They aren’t really at that stage. Sure they’ve begun moving toward more than kissing, but they aren’t at showering naked. However, maybe that’s just a thing a brat would do? Lucius isn’t sure where the line is. Not that Severus isn’t perfectly clear, but with somethings, only experience can bring true clarity.

“Whatever you’re thinking about, do it,” Harry suggests.

“You don’t know what I was planning.” He couldn’t, could he? Lucius’s heart races. The boys don’t know the finer aspects of his and Severus’s relationship. At some point they’ll know, but Lucius needs more time with it first.

“No, but I know that look. You want to do, _things_ with my father. I’ll put my headphones in.”

Phew. Harry just thinks Lucius wants sex, which he does, but Severus won’t have sex with him yet. “Headphones?”

“Muggle music listening device.”

“Severus allows you to have muggle objects?”

“He does. You do remember my grandmother on my mom’s side was a muggle, yes?”

Right. Lucius forgets. Maybe on purpose. It’s not that he dislikes muggles, but he hasn’t much experience with them and he’s uncomfortable. Perhaps another thing he’ll have to learn about, but for now, he’ll have Harry teach him slowly about their contraptions. “Now that you mention it.”

“What I’m saying is, I won’t hear anything, should anything happen.” He winks.

Ah. “Thank you, Emersyn.” That’s a whole thing too. Lucius’s decision to call Harry, Emersyn, but those are all thoughts for another day. Right now, he’s going to head upstairs and surprise his husband to be.

Lucius gets up to Severus’s room, a room which will eventually be theirs. He’s slept here enough nights now, it is starting to feel like his room too. He can hear Severus in the ensuite bath, singing in his deep, baritone voice and he smiles. He removes his shirt and makes ready to remove his pants, but thoughts stop him. Thoughts that just confuse him more.

He can’t follow through with it. Sure there are moments where he’s an absolute horror and he doesn’t think twice, but this feels different than those times. Arguably he went too far in those moments too. Like the absolute tantrum he had at a mutual friend’s home when they got to talking politics.

Lucius and Severus have both kinds of friends. Ones who are like them and ones who are not. When they are at the houses of friends who are not like them, and Lucius is, for lack of a better term, ‘acting up’, they have quiet signals. Severus will squeeze his hand and give him a look that says, “that’s enough, Lucius.”

Lucius has the option to obey, or to ignore. Lucius has the tendency to get nasty, which is the thing he ultimately gets in trouble for. Severus understands passion, he understands opinions, he has zero tolerance for nastiness. It’s a rule and Lucius isn’t allowed. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen and when they arrive back at Prince Manor, Lucius is spanked _soundly_ for it. Severus then makes him write an apology note, while sitting on his tender arse, which he sends by owl the next morning.

None of it’s fun and he regrets his behavior, and he does get better at it, but it still happens again.

But right now, if he heads into the shower naked with Severus, that’s not just breaking a big rule, or bratting around, it’s plucking on the guitar strings of the trust between them. Huh. This experience has been important. He lays on the bed, still shirtless, his long hair loose and surrounding him; he stares at the ceiling.

He’s so quiet, contemplating everything, he surprises Severus, which is supremely hard to do. “Lucius? Are you all right?”

His hair is dry, which means he’s dried it with the help of his wand. “Yes, I’m good, Severus. Just figuring some things out.”

Severus has a towel wrapped around his waist, but he’s also bare from the waist up and Lucius admires his sleek form. He’s still very young for a wizard. Both he and Severus are fifty-one, not even near half their life spans. Everything about them is still young, including their skin, which is soft and smooth. Lucius admires the way Severus’s hair falls around him. He’s been keeping it long and woe-be-tide him if he ever cut it. “Care to share with the class?”

“No, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind, so long as it’s not something that’s winding you up and making your head spin.”

“I’ll let you know if it does.”

“Very well.”

Lucius thinks Severus will head over to his closet to pull out some clothes, but he doesn’t. Instead he stands over Lucius, who’s still lying on the bed. “You look very vulnerable like that, my love.”

Lucius tries to look even more vulnerable, in hopes Severus will pounce him. “Is Harry home?”

“Yes, but I think he had some sort of muggle music listening device on, just in case that information might be helpful to you.”

Severus smiles. “Why might that be helpful to me? Oh right, in case I should want to give you a red bottom?”

Lucius flushes and his whole-body floods with embarrassment, even with no one here but Severus. His cock hardens. “What? Why? I haven’t _done_ anything.”

“Who said you had to do anything? I’ll spank you whenever I want to, Lu. Take those off.”

Lucius groans, but complies. He can’t help being excited as to where this will lead, even if it’s just with him being spanked. There’s something about Severus having that kind of power that gets him in all the right places, even if he’s going to protest the hell out of this one. While Lucius removes his black slacks, Severus finds his green robe and slides into it, removing his towel and hanging it up. When Lucius is left in his white cotton pants, he bites his lip and stares at Severus, waiting for what will be done to him.

It occurs to him that if it had been his son making promises of not listening for their benefit, Lucius wouldn’t have trusted him. Not that Draco would have listened long, but growing up as he did, Draco is suspicious of everything. He would be listening with a set of extendable ears from the Weasley twins’ shop to make sure that’s all that was going on – his father fraternizing with his lover – before he went about his business.

Harry is too Gryffindor. Lucius has no doubt the boy either kept his promise to keep the muggle contraption in his ears, or he’s gone to the flat by now.

“Over the end of the bed,” he says and the way he says it is filled with promises of nothing good, yet everything good.

“Yes, sir,” Lucius says. He can barely breathe as he vibrates with excitement. It shouldn’t be this exciting, they’ve done plenty of stuff like this, but every moment with Severus is just that exciting. Everything about the way he’s laid out protocol for Lucius brings him to these heights. Every moment feels like he’s on a precipice.

He lays over the bed and gets a tingle in his groin when Severus’s fingers slip under the waistband of his white-cotton, pants. Being spanked when you know you haven’t done anything to earn it, brings with it different feelings, because it’s a different headspace. It’s light and fun.

It doesn’t mean this isn’t going to fucking hurt, for ones like Lucius the spanking _has_ to hurt – much to his dismay – or he gets nothing from it no matter what kind of spanking it is. The pain is what brings the _thing_ with it, whether that’s a lesson, a realization, release, or pleasure. It’s what you have to go through to get to the other side. ‘Nice’ spankings are a snooze and don’t make any magic happen inside of him.

Also, for ones like Lucius, it’s a bit of a badge of honor being able to _take_ a spanking like he can. Severus can go hard on him.

Just because all these things are true doesn’t mean he’ll ever go willingly.

“Did I ever tell you ones like me have a sixth sense when our brats are up to no good?”

He has, many times.

Wait a minute. That doesn’t not sound good. Especially when his arse is bare and defenseless. Maybe he’s read this situation incorrectly. “I didn’t _do_ anything, Severus,” he insists.

“No, but you were going to.” Severus pats his bottom _too_ hard.

_How could he know that?_

“And what do I always say about an ounce of prevention?”

Lucius buries his head in his arms. This is not going to be as fun as he thought. “Is a pound of cure,” he groans.

“Correct. Shall we then?”

Ugh. “Yes, sir.”

Severus uses his hand, just his hand and in no time, he has Lucius clawing at the sheets. “Please Severus,” he says breathing hard.

“What were you planning, my brat?”

Dammit. It was because of the thing about Harry, that’s how he gave himself away. Total rookie mistake, which again, one of the many things that seem to only happen around Severus. “Please don’t make me say.”

“You think about it. I’m going to work on this. It’s going to be a long spanking if you don’t tell me soon.”

Severus does, _get to work._ The spanks come hard and his arse lights up. Even though he can take a lot, Severus is using a cadence that leaves little room for breaks in stinging sensation, and Lucius has to squirm. _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Severus is quick and hard today and Lucius finds himself clenching “Okay, _okay_ so I had the thought to slip in and join your shower with you, but the Severus on my shoulder talked me out of it. Not just because I would have got the spanking of my life, but because I knew that was so far past the line, neither of us would be able to see it.”

“Hmmmm, what I’m hearing is, my methods are working,” he says and goes right on spanking him which is so unfair…

…but also what he needs. Lucius knows it. Severus knows it. There’s no point arguing, and yet, he has the burning need to argue. “I’m persecuted for thoughts now?” he shouts over the loud smacks.

“No. I’m proud of you for _not_ slipping in. You’re right, that would have been way over the line, and you would have got the spanking of your life. But you need maintenance my love, whether you like it or not. It’s about what’s winding up inside of you, more than the act or thought itself. This is how you release.”

Oooh! But yeah, it’s true. Lucius resigns himself to it.

Severus carries right on spanking him, until Lucius is sure his arse looks like an heirloom tomato. When Severus declares him spanked enough, he drags his slender finger over Lucius’s tender flesh. “How do you feel now?”

“Calm. Less of that itch to do _something_ to get your attention. I don’t get it though. How does spanking do that to me?” he asks. As long as he lives, Lucius isn’t sure he’ll ever really know the answer to that question.

“Isn’t it enough that it does?” Severus says.

“I suppose.”

But Severus isn’t done with him. Severus has a strict no pleasure after punishment policy, but this _wasn’t_ a punishment even if it wasn’t exactly the fun spanking Lucius thought it would be initially. Severus’s fingers glide over the sensitive flesh and then dip between the crack of his arse. Lucius can’t help spreading his legs as much as he can with his pants still hanging round his ankles to accommodate Severus’s fingers. He hears the click of a cap and then feels cool lube running down his arse crack. Severus’s finger runs up and down, up and down it and then slip inside. “Mmmmm, _Sev._ ” Lucius moans and presses back, greedy for Severus’s finger, which is soon joined by another finger.

The fingers curl inside of him and rub against his prostate. Lucius is slowly losing it, in the best way. Severus pulls out momentarily to take Severus’s pants off completely. “Kneel up on the bed.”

Lucius does as he’s told and keens back when Severus’s fingers make their return. “You like that sweetheart? Your arse all hot and red, fucking yourself on my fingers?”

“Y-Yes. _Yes_. More than I can tell you. Can I—May I stroke my cock, Sev?”

Severus reaches for the lube and lets him get his hand all slicked up. Lucius strokes himself in time with Severus’s fingers in his arse. He is _very_ aware of the fresh sting of the flesh of his arse and all of the sensations mix together, building to something amazing. He pictures the spanking itself, bare and exposed for Severus and… “Uhhhh…. Mmmmm hhmmmm, oh fuck!” Lucius comes all over the bed and collapses.

Severus runs a hand through his hair. “See, you weren’t in trouble.”

“Mmmmm hmmm,” he says, too spent for real words. All of it together, the spanking plus the orgasm has him so content he could drift off to sleep. He starts drifting off, but Severus getting up wakes him from the fog. “Where you going, Sev?”

“Nowhere. Why don’t you lay properly on the bed?” Lucius hears him say.

Already used to responding to the sound of his voice, he sleepily finds his way up to the pillows at the top of the large bed. He feels silky-smooth skin crawl in behind him and wrap around his body. “Severus? Are you naked?”

“Yes.”

Lucius cuddles into him, his back against Severus’s chest.

“Next time I’m in the shower, you may join me,” he says.

“Really?”

“Yes. It’s time, Lu. I don’t know what I’m protecting Harry from. He’s almost a grown man.”

Lucius can hear the sadness in his voice. Severus lost so much time with Harry, the time he has left feels too short. “He’ll still need you, you know. When he has children, he’ll want you there and you know they’re going to have a few dozen if he marries a Weasley. It’s a rule that Weasleys multiple.”

Severus laughs. “True. But they’ll be in Romania.”

“If we need to go to Romania, then we’ll go to Romania.”

“What about Draco? He’ll need you.”

“I know my son even if he thinks that I don’t. Harry will eventually have a Draco following him there. They might not be for each other in a marriage sort of way, but they can’t be separated like that for long.”

They lie like that for the afternoon talking about what it will be like to have grandchildren together. Technically, they could have another child of their own, but neither is sure if that’s what they want. Yes they’re young, but their children feel raised and they feel they’ve completed that phase in their life. “Besides, I think Draco is going to surprise me and have enough children to keep up with Harry,” Lucius says.

When they head downstairs, both sons are there. Sometimes it’s hard to believe they’re not a couple, but other times, they act like siblings. “Give it here, Potter. You study far too much for Summertime, I want a companion to play with.”

“Shouldn’t you be doing your homework? Aren’t you finishing summer school?” Harry says.

“Finished that rubbish ages ago. I can do business school with my eyes closed.”

“Merlin, but you’re annoying.”

“What’s going on here?” Severus says in the same voice he uses for handing out detentions. Lucius notes he’s still hanging onto his hand; he is aware of the scratchiness of it.

Both boys straighten up. “He took my book.”

“I didn’t _take_ it sir, I was merely moving it away from your son, because he needs a break.”

“I will take a break, after I finish this chapter,” Harry says.

“Draco, give him back his book. Harry, take a break,” Severus says.

Lucius is surprised by the last part, but when he thinks on it, perhaps that’s not so surprising. As much as Lucius knows Draco, Severus knows Harry.

“See? I told you, Potter. Even your _dad_ thinks so.”

“Really, Papa? Now look what you’ve done. He’ll be impossible for the rest of the day.”

Severus has had enough of them. “Outside, both of you and I don’t mean go to the flat, I mean outside getting fresh air. You need it. I expect you back in three hours.”

Harry’s not happy about this turn of events, Draco’s delighted. They head off though, because Severus has spoken. Even that gives Lucius the good chills. “They on your last nerve, Severus?”

“Yes. I love them both, but they’re in a bickering phase and I need a break, they need to do something besides idle business inside.”

Maybe they still are children after all.

~**~

That weekend, Severus and Lucius go on a date to Hawksworth, the wizarding world’s finest restaurant. They wine and dine and have the best time. At the end of the night, Lucius insists on getting the bill even though it’s not a problem for either of them to afford footing it. “I suppose it’s time to go home,” Severus says.

“I suppose.” Lucius hates when they reach the end of yet another night and he has to say goodbye. Yes, he’s stayed over some nights, but Lucius doesn’t want to push Severus. Or well, that’s not true. He does want to, but he knows how important it is for Severus to take things slow. Severus is trying to move things along faster, but saying he’ll worry less about Harry and actually doing it are two different things. So, he lets Severus lead, which Lucius prefers anyway.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Severus says when they’re out of the restaurant and Lucius makes to leave.

“Home?”

“I don’t think so, you’re coming home, _home_.”

“Oh, am I now? And what if I had important plans?”

“Cancelled. You’re with me. You’re staying over.”

Lucius smiles.

Severus apparates them to Prince Manor and then surprises Lucius by plastering him against the wall when they’re there, shoving his tongue down Lucius’s throat. They’ve done a lot of fooling around by this point and worry about Harry aside, taking it slow like this made it feel like they were teens in chastity again, which in a way has been fun. Sneaking hot kisses, and cozy cuddles when no one’s around. Holding hands became _more_ , when Severus ran a hand through his hair at any given time, his nerves were more sensitive to it and he’d sink into the touch, slowly the pair of them entangling.

Taking it slow has been nice if frustrating at times.

Right now, Severus can’t keep his hands off him, touching him everywhere at once, kissing him like he might never get to again, working at his dress robes like they’re frustrating him. “You want my help—”

“—no. _I’ll_ do it,” Severus says.

The dominance in Severus’s voice has Lucius relinquishing all thought of doing anything. He lets himself be pressed against the wall, loving how animalistic Severus seems. When Severus finally manages both their robes off, pooled on the living room floor, he scoops Lucius up bridal style. Severus is strong, but he’s not strong enough to carry Lucius all the way upstairs. He doesn’t need to be. In a blink, they’re in the bedroom and Severus has him on the bed, prowling over top of him.

It’s an odd thing. Lucius is far from defenseless, even from Severus as formidable as he is. Yet under him, Lucius is limp and pliable. _Soft._ Yes it’s by choice, but it’s also by virtue, like Severus is a higher power Lucius submits to. _I can’t seem to help but be this way under Severus._ It just happens.

“I’m going to take you, Lucius,” he says.

Lucius has been waiting for this. “It’s about time.”

Severus slaps his thigh, hard. Lucius winces. “Brat.”

“Don’t sound surprised.”

“You don’t _have_ to come.”

“All right, all right, I’ll behave myself, but it’s your fault. I can’t seem to help it when I’m with you.”

“Thankfully, I have ways of making you help it,” Severus says, leaning in to rub noses with him. He begins removing Lucius’s trousers. Lucius lays like a rag doll, not helping at all, except for to lift his hips. “What I’m gathering, is that I’m not firm enough if you think I’m the source of your brat prowess.”

Lucius laughs, feeling the best he’s ever felt.

“That’s not fair. When you laugh like that, it’s hard to stay cross at you,” Severus says.

“You never seem to have a problem with that when the real time comes.”

Severus smirks. When they’re both naked, Severus gets on the bed with him and calls for the lube with his wand, which he’s kept close by. Lucius can’t believe this is really happening, but then he remembers something. “Our clothes are in the foyer, Severus.”

Severus carries right on slicking him up. “We won’t see them tonight, Harry informed me they’re going back to yours, after their outing, but even if either of them did come here, this is our place now, Lucius. It’s really hit me how grown up Harry is. Not that I’m planning to be blatantly rude about it, but our clothes might get left places at times. They’re old enough to handle that, without being traumatized. More importantly, Harry won’t feel like he’s an outsider. I think he’ll feel more like he belongs if we’re more comfortable about _us._ ”

“I agree, Severus… Oooooh, mmmmm.”

Severus slides a finger into him. “Enough talking. I only want to hear your moans from here on out, understood?”

Lucius raises a brow. “Not even your name?”

“My name is permissible.”

And Severus does get to hear his name moaned from Lucius, multiple times.

Severus works him open well, but he’s quick about it. It’s like even he felt he waited too long and he just wants to get into Lucius, so they can be the closest amount together possible. When Severus finally slides his thick cock into Lucius and Lucius is surrounded by Severus’s long, dark hair, Lucius feels complete. _This is where I belong._

Severus gets Lucius to bend his knees into his chest, obscenely, so he’s wide open. Severus fucks into him and Lucius takes it.

It feels good, it burns, it’s too big, it’s not hard enough and somehow all of that makes it just right. Lucius doesn’t get to hide, he’s open, _vulnerable_ , letting Severus catch him if he falls. If Severus wanted moaning, well that’s just what he gets. Lucius has no words (other than Severus’s name), on the tip of pleasure for who knows how long before Severus releases inside of him as Lucius comes all over his stomach. He feels like he’s come to the other side, changed in some way.

Lying with Severus is tender. They lay in the dark giggling like boys at the things they talk about; Severus takes him several more times before Lucius passes out on Severus’s chest.

In the morning, they’re eating breakfast with coffee when Harry arrives home. “You’re home early,” Severus says.

“Draco, driving everyone off the deep end. Uh, sorry sir.”

“That’s all right Harry, I can’t imagine he’s pleasant at this particular point in time,” Lucius says. They’re still moving past the summer school fraud incident.

A familiar bird pecks at the window and Harry lights up. “Charlie,” he says, but Lucius isn’t sure that Harry knows he’s said it. Seeing the way Harry’s whole body gets happy at the thought of Charlie makes Lucius happy.

He squeezes Severus’s hand. _That’s how I feel about Severus._

They both watch Harry go through the ritual of giving the pestiferous bird the treat before he will release the missive and then Harry glows as he reads, blushes in others. “Um, if you’ll both excuse me, I’ve got something in my uh, in my room to attend to.” Harry races off.

Lucius raises his brow. “It’s a good thing we keep them in chastity, Severus.”

“I agree. You know, I toyed with the idea of keeping you in chastity until our wedding.”

Lucius is horrified. “ _Severus._ ”

Severus surprises him, pulling him into his lap. “Feel how hard that thought makes me, love.”

Yes, Lucius can.

“Not only is it a kink of mine, it’s a great way to show deference, which you need. I’m still working out how you’ll do that for me, but you will my pretty boy.” Severus pulls him in for a kiss. Severus can’t seem to keep his hands off him after last night.

Lucius bites his lip. Normally, Lucius would have gone up and down a contract such as theirs with a fine-toothed comb, but after reading it over once he was satisfied, willing to leave everything in Severus’s capable hands. “What is that going to look like, Severus?”

Part of their relationship is Lucius _obeying_ Severus. Yeah they’ve got rules and there are general modicums of respect for one’s Top you keep, so you can sit comfortably, but in a relationship such as theirs, you need more than that, since breaking of the rules doesn’t come up as often as you’d think, and _that feeling_ will be gone.

 _That feeling_ cannot be left to fade and die away, it must have innate ways of maintaining itself.

Severus sips his coffee. “Something service-oriented I think.”

Oh _Merlin._ Lucius’s cock hardens. That would be utterly humiliating, which will turn him on as much as it will annoy him, which will bring out his brat. At the same time, doing something like that will require Lucius to give more of himself and exercise patience, which is what he needs.

Severus is too good at this.

Lucius has to look away. He’s flushing too hot. He moves hair behind his ear.

“And since I missed my opportunity to have you in chastity, perhaps that will be something fun you can do _for_ me. Something you can do now and then to reaffirm your submission.”

That’s part of it too, part of keeping _that feeling._ Reminders that he is the submissive partner. Sometimes people mistake this for inequality, but it’s not. It’s about roles and how they vary. Severus is good at taking his breath away and there’s loads of that special feeling just hearing about these things. “Yes, Severus.” How he’ll be during all of that is another story, but that’s the point, it’s meant to test them both.


	4. On Neediness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 12th, 2020  
> _____________________
> 
> I still have a TON of things to cover in this story. I'm not sure how this chapter will read, not sure it came out the way it appeared in my head. Anyway, I hope it gives even more insight into Lu ;) 
> 
> Oh, and I hope it makes you kinda... chuckle.

Something Lucius isn’t sure if he likes, is how _needy_ he’s become. At least with Severus. He doesn’t even like staying at Malfoy Manor anymore – it doesn’t feel much like home – because Severus isn’t there (Severus feels he needs to be at Prince Manor with Harry for the month before he moves back into the flat) and he needs to sleep beside Severus, clinging to him like a limpet. Now that trend has started, Lucius is addicted.

Severus encouraged him to leave pieces of himself there. Lucius declined. Normally, he jumps at any opportunity to leave his mark on Severus, but Lucius wanted to prove he isn’t needy, to both Severus and himself.

Severus went onto explain it was something they did with Harry, when he and Harry made their first home together, which only made Lucius feel needier. He could understand doing that with a teenager, in other words, a _child_ , but Lucius is a grown adult and doesn’t _need_ these things.

_I’m not needy._

In fact, he’s so not needy, he doesn’t _need_ to go over to Severus’s today. Merlin. He’s been there the last six days in a row, he doesn’t need to be there the week. He’s going to have a Severus-free day, that’s what he’s going to do.

He heads down for breakfast. Draco and Harry are there. He didn’t expect to see Harry this morning, but he supposes he should have. Noah is still off visiting his family in America for the summer, Draco doesn’t like being without one of his people. Draco tends to be needy, unlike Lucius who is not, in case it hasn’t been said enough.

_I’m not._

Lucius takes his seat at the head of the table. No one moves or says a word. Draco’s leaned against Harry, even though they’re sitting in two separate chairs, Harry has his nose buried in one of his books – probably for school – and Draco picks at the food on his plate, feeding Harry at random intervals. Upon closer inspection, Draco’s not only eating from his own plate, he’s feeding Harry specific things from both his and Harry’s plate and doing the same for himself from his own.

All of this happening at _his_ dining room table. Lucius clears his throat; they both straighten up. “Sorry, Father,” Draco says sitting up properly. “We were just… we’re used to the Flat.”

Ah yes, the flat. They have some kind of _thing_ going on there, Lucius is not quite sure he understands. “We eat properly at my table, Draco. You know this.”

Lucius has his own rules. He believes in propriety, he likes things to be _nice_ and _proper_. “I know sir, it won’t happen again.”

Except that it will happen again. “Merlin, Draco. What would your mother say? We both raised you better.”

“All right. I said I was sorry; you don’t have to go on and on about it.”

Lucius does not like to be spoken to like that by his son. “It is up to me to ensure you enter your marriage with proper manners. If I deem you in need of a lecture, I will do so.” Lucius would also like to talk to him about the attitude, but he refrains, already growing angry about the whole thing. He just wants a bit of propriety at his dining room table, is that too much to ask?

It doesn’t help that both of their egos are easily riled. They have learned this from their sessions with Dorine. Oh wait. Now he sees why his message wasn’t getting across. “Draco, I apologize. The comment about your mother was uncalled for in that particular way, though I do know she would not appreciate this behavior either. You know I prefer good manners; you can lie about feeding each other on the porch swing if you like, but not at my dining table, _please_.”

It doesn’t help that Lucius was raised in a ‘children are seen but not heard’ household. Things ruffle his feathers, that other more cool and hip parents would let slide.

Both Harry and Draco stare at him speechless.

Because Lucius and Draco are _almost_ carbon copies of each other, Lucius knows Draco has no idea how to digest this new behavior from his father, but he doesn’t want to give away that he has no idea. “Thank you, Father. I apologize too. I do know your rules and I blatantly disregarded them. I shall do better in future. We’re used to our ways at the flat.”

Lucius smiles. This is a breakthrough. He can’t wait to tell Severus later—! which _no_ he’s not going to do, because this is a Severus-free day. Severus doesn’t have to know everything about his life. He’s still got his own life thank you very much.

“I’m sorry too, sir,” Harry says. “My father wouldn’t approve either. He’s had to speak to us as well. We’ll be more respectful.”

Lucius tries not to feel too happy inside about the fact that he and Severus agree on something. That will serve to make him think about Severus, which will then lead to missing him and then wanting to head over to Prince Manor. “What are your plans for the day?” he asks them both.

“Father wanted to work on this potion with me. Something he needs my help with. Can you imagine that?” Harry says. “Greatest potions master on in the wizarding world asking for _my_ input.”

Lucius can’t help getting quiet inside, his heart squeezing, because Harry’s got that little-boy-type hero-worship pouring off him. He knows _some_ of the details of Harry’s upbringing, ones Severus only shared in confidence, because sometimes the seemingly infallible Potions Master and Ex-Spy needs to bend an ear about it. It still breaks his heart. The hero-worship is sweet, but there’s something underlying it that almost brings tears to Lucius’s eyes.

Maybe because it’s almost too much. Maybe because he can practically hear the little boy locked in a cupboard, waiting for someone to come get him.

In any case, Harry can have all the worship of Severus he wants and thankfully, Lucius is good at hiding his emotions from Gryffindors when the time calls for it. Lucius can sense that Draco feels protective of Harry in moments like these. Harry is safe from and with Lucius, but Draco is ready to strike if need be.

Harry has no idea.

“That’s lovely, Harry. Do you know what kind of potion he wants to work on?”

Draco relaxes.

“He said he’s got an idea for a salve that can heal small cuts in seconds, but he’d like to make a similar one to deal with dragon burns, if they are small, too. He’s brilliant. Long as I live, I’ll never be as brilliant as he is.”

“If you want to increase your brilliance Potter, don’t make potions with your father in the summertime. Merlin, it’s like you’re the one in summer school.”

Lucius notices, not for the first time, that Draco’s jest, while it is a true jest, has an underlining pinned against it, to cushion these moments for both of them. Harry’s not sad, neither is Draco, but they’re connected by a knowing they share about the reasons why they do the things they do and in that, they are each other’s undying support.

“Whatever, you’re jealous, Malfoy.”

“Jealous of what?”

“Jealous you weren’t invited.”

They continue their light-hearted bickering throughout breakfast and Lucius _enjoys_ it today. He doesn’t always. He has been known to shout at them for it – they’re enough to make even Severus raise his voice some days – but today it’s a comfort.

His enjoyment is stopped short when he overhears Harry mention Severus has plans after their father, son potions date. _No, you will not ask about that. You don’t care. You don’t need to know. You can spend one day without knowing what Severus is up to._ “Your father has plans, Emersyn?”

“Yeah, some friend from when he did his potions apprenticeship,” Harry says, giving information away like a Gryffindor does.

Only Lucius would know Draco’s smiling. It’s only slight, his eyes smirking as he takes a sip of his coffee. Draco knows what Lucius’s reaction will be, even if he doesn’t show it on the outside.

Lucius silently fumes. How _dare_ Severus get together with some friend from school without telling him. He taps his fingers on the table thinking. What will he do now? He can’t allow that meeting to happen, but he can’t give in now, it’s barely past breakfast.

Dammit, he really should have left something of his at Severus’s. If this friend is coming by the house, they would see evidence that Prince Manor is his home too. Maybe he could stop by, _just_ for a moment or two to leave something. Severus doesn’t even have to know. He was a spy after all, he could slip in and out, no one would be the wiser.

Or, he could get Harry to do it. “Emersyn, will you do me a favor?”

“Of course, sir.”

“I was supposed to drop off a trunk of items at the house. If you could bring it with you and set it at the bottom of the stairs? I’ll deal with it when I get there.”

A plan forms together quickly in his mind and it goes like this. Severus usually has guests for tea, which means they will enter via the floo. They’ll have to walk by the stairs to get to the kitchen, at which point they’ll have an interaction with his trunk. Severus will either have to move it, or step around it, in which case the _friend_ will have to inquire about it, which will cause Severus to say, “I apologize for this trunk being in the way, it’s my fiancé’s.”

It could end in a spanking for him – Severus hates clutter – but it’ll be worth it.

Then, when Severus confronts him about the trunk, he’ll simply use his own line against him. “You told me to leave things here Severus. I decided on second thought I should.”

It’s perfect.

He’ll just have to find another way to prove he’s not needy. Besides, this really isn’t about neediness, it’s about Severus not telling him things, like he’s having tea with an old school friend. Not to mention, just because he’s going to have a Severus-free day, doesn’t mean Severus shouldn’t have at least invited him over. Instead he made all kinds of plans without Lucius.

How is Lucius supposed to tell Severus about his day _without_ Severus if Severus doesn’t invite him over?

And another thing, doesn’t Severus want him to meet said school friend? Why all the secrecy? Something is up. Something is definitely up. When breakfast is done, Lucius heads up to put his trunk together, while he’s doing that, Draco appears, unannounced in his room. _That’s it, I’m having wards placed on this room!_

Draco crosses his arms at him. “Father, before you do whatever crazy thing you’re about to do, please allow me to talk sense into you.”

“What makes you think I’m about to do something crazy?”

“Are you really going to deny it?”

“I don’t need to deny anything, because there’s nothing to deny.”

“Fine, have it your way, but take it from me; if you act out of jealousy, you feel awful afterward.”

Lucius pauses. Draco is right. He sends the trunk flying at the wall. “Please tell Harry I no longer require him to run my errand.”

Draco nods. “You know, Father, you could still bring your items.”

“ _Out!_ ”

Draco laughs. “Just sayin’.”

When Lucius lunges toward him, Draco disappears. Lucius doesn’t know what to do. It’s going to drive him crazy. Lucius proceeds to come up with any number of reasons he has to stop by Prince Manor, but unfortunately there isn’t one that wouldn’t be suspicious.

When he’s sure the boys have left, Lucius heads down to this sitting room to drink tea and stew on the matter. Draco was right. He had almost done something crazy, and out of jealousy, but it’s only because he’s never had been this vulnerable with someone and he always feels exposed. That and he might be just a tad on the possessive side.

As he thinks, he remembers it’s always been this way between them. After the incident in first year with the potion, Severus would say hi to Lucius when they passed each other in the halls. Lucius didn’t want to label Severus as an acquaintance. They weren’t friends yet, but there was something. Some kind of connection.

Lucius cooled it somewhat on the bragging, at least when Severus was nearby, after hearing how much he disapproved, but he still wanted to look fierce – since that’s what Severus was – for Severus. He continued to belittle first years who were afraid of the dark and put himself at the top of the food chain, hoping it would impress Severus.

It didn’t, which drove Lucius crazy.

Then one night, he woke up to a sound in the dorm room, but when he looked around, no one was awake. It was dark, he was terrified. Around the castle, it could be anything. If he were home, he was still young enough, he could run and climb into his parent’s bed. Although his father was strict about somethings, he would allow that.

He tossed and turned for a while, trying to get back to sleep, but sleep was fleeting that night. After awhile, he heard another sound, this time in the direction of Severus’s bed. Severus slept only three beds over from him. He could see him, but chatting was hard from this distance without waking everyone. Should he chance it? “Severus?” he whispered.

Severus rolled to face him and then waved him over. Lucius went, toting his wand with him that always sat on his bedside table. When he got to Severus, he beckoned Lucius to get up on the bed. “Did you hear something?” Severus asked.

“I did. I’m not scared though. I was wondering if I should check it out.”

“You’re not scared?”

“No.”

“Oh. I am,” Severus said like it was nothing. Like it was _okay_ to be scared. “Should we go check it out?”

Lucius did not want to check it out. He wanted to stay right here with Severus where he felt safe. “I thought you were scared?”

“Scared doesn’t mean I have to stay here and fret. I’d rather go out there and assure myself it’s nothing. If it is something, we should get an adult.”

Lucius really didn’t want to go, but if he didn’t, Severus would know he was lying about not being scared and if he refused, he would look like an arse for not wanting to help out. “Yeah, let’s go.”

They headed out into the hallway. They weren’t out there long when the hem of Severus’s night gown was blown up like there was wind, only there wasn’t. A chorus of giggling from voices that seemed to come from nowhere, followed. “ _Expellimaris!_ ” Severus said, pointing his wand in the direction of the giggles.

What looks like an old curtain is thrown off three boys. “Potter,” Severus said.

“Hiya, Sev. Nice night for a stroll?”

“What are you doing here?” Severus asked.

“You’ll find out in the morning.” James raised his eyebrows.

“Tell me now, or I’m going to tell the Slytherin Head of House.”

“Tell on us and by morning you will be known as the school’s tattletale,” James said.

_Looking back, they should have just ran to get Professor Slughorn, but things like becoming the school’s tattletale was a big deal to eleven-year-old boys._

“Fine, get out of here before I hex the lot of you.”

James knew Severus meant it. “C’mon boys,” James said collecting his _curtain_. “Let’s get out of here.”

The other two boys, Lupin and Black followed Potter, cackling all the way. “Don’t they usually travel with a fourth?” Lucius asked.

“Pettigrew. Only room for three under their _invisibility cloak._ C’mon let’s head back.”

“What do you think they did?” Lucius asked.

“Probably some hairbrained prank,” Severus said as he muttered the password to the dormitory and the stone slid open for them.

“Well, should we investigate?” Lucius had gone from being scared, to being enlivened by the events. Investigating ‘danger’ turned out to be fun. Especially when trouble only ended up being three Gryffindor clowns.

“No. We’ll just have to deal with it in the morning. We should head back to bed. Will you be all right now, Lucius?”

Wait a minute. “You knew I was scared, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“But you let me say all those things.”

Severus smiled.

“Were you even scared?”

“I was. There’s nothing wrong with being scared, Lucius.”

Lucius still wasn’t sure about that, but now that the cat was out of the bag, there was no use denying it. Things came out of him, he never meant to say. “I’ve been putting on airs. I’m scared every night when I go to bed. I want to go home.”

Severus nodded. “I thought that might be the case. No one who isn’t scared needs to say it so many times. When you’re scared next time, come see if I’m awake, we can talk and you’ll feel better. I will too. If I’m not awake, and it’s something you heard, like tonight, come wake me and we’ll investigate, together.”

That’s what Lucius did. They didn’t hang out during the day that first year, nighttime was their meeting place. They’d spend hours under Severus’s blankets, using their wands for light, chatting. Eventually, Lucius became less afraid as he got used to the creaks and cracks of Hogwarts.

Lucius never told anyone else how scared he was those first few months at Hogwarts; only Severus knew and he kept it secret. Severus has always known his deepest fears, moreover he cares about them.

It’s been so many years, Lucius should be used to it by now, but somehow, they find yet another layer to peel back. Well he doesn’t want to dig into this layer. He’s going to get through this, somehow. He occupies himself with this month’s Wizarding stock market magazine, one he usually reads when he receives it, but he’s spent so much time with Severus, he put it to the side.

_There now, see? I can catch up on my life when I’m not obsessing about needing to be near Severus every minute of every day._

He’s on his third cup of tea when a house elf arrives with his owl mail. Sifting through, he sees one of his letters is from Severus. “Oh, so you _do_ have time for me today, with your busy schedule, eh?”

He opens the letter: _What time you coming ‘round tonight, Lu?_

“What time am I…? The nerve. Assuming I’ll be there whenever he wants, as if I don’t have my own life.”

Lucius will show him. _Have plans tonight. Maybe another time._

He smiles satisfied until he receives the next letter back. _Be here tonight after your plans, or I will come get you._

Lucius can read between the lines. He’s now being ordered to go to Severus’s under duress. If he disobeys, he will get a spanking and it won’t be the fun kind. Severus is going to hear a thing, or two about this.

So fine, Lucius will go. Because Severus _is making him_ , not because he’s a needy so-and-so who can’t stop thinking about his husband-to-be. But now he has a new problem. He needs some plans. Severus will ask him about his plans and if he has to admit he didn’t have them when he said he did, not only will he be in trouble, but Severus will want to have a long conversation about it, and he’ll have to admit to everything he’s been feeling, which he does _not_ want.

Lucius makes plans with an old friend from business school (he has old friends too!) Gerald, and they have tea at Malfoy manor. In case the boys stop by again, they’ll see him there and serve as an alibi for him. He’s got all his bases covered, what could go wrong?

“It’s good to see you, Lucius,” Gerald says. “If you hadn’t owled me, I would have owled you. What’s been going on in your life?”

Last he saw Gerald, Lucius and Severus were seeing each other again, not as lovers _yet_ but as friends who knew they wanted to be lovers. Lucius shows Gerald his ring (Severus had one made for him as well). “We’re going to get married.”

“That’s marvelous. Tell me everything.”

Lucius does. He spends the entire afternoon gushing about Severus which is the wrong thing to do, because then his heart begins to ache. He misses Severus and it’s absurd, he was just bloody-well there yesterday!

“Wow, Lucius. That sounds amazing. You needed something like that in your life. I’m glad you got it.”

There’s that word again. _Need._ And maybe he does _need_ Severus, Lucius is fine with that. It’s the _needy_ part he could do without. The part where he seems to have to touch Severus somehow all the time, or know exactly where he’s going to be, or have him fucking communicate and tell him he’s going to have mates from school over!

Lucius takes a breath. “It’s all right.”

Gerald smiles. “Okay, Lucius.” He sips his tea.

Somehow, Lucius makes it ‘till the end of the day when he’s expected at Severus’s. He’s packed a trunk full of stuff, because sod it, he’s lighting the whole place up with his stuff and he heads through the floo to Prince Manor.

When he arrives, Severus is there sitting in a chair, reading a book. Lucius dusts himself off. “Severus. I’m here by demand.”

Severus gives him a once over, only moving his eyes. “You didn’t want to see me?”

Lucius tenses his body; he’ll remain firm through this dammit, even if what he wants to do is collapse like a rag doll into Severus’s arms and tell him what a hard day it’s been without him. “I wanted to have one day out of seven to myself, Severus. Is that too much to ask?”

“My apologies. I suppose it’s that I’ve become too needy for you.”

“What did you say?”

“I need you all the time. When you’re going to leave, I anxiously anticipate your return. When you’re here, I have to touch you somewhere. When you’re gone, I think about you and wish you were here.”

Lucius doesn’t know what to say, but it occurs to him that if it’s okay for Severus to be needy then it must be okay for him too. All of the ‘stuff’ he battled with today leaves him by way of tears and he throws himself at Severus latching onto him with his body, soaking up all the Severus he wanted earlier, but wouldn’t let himself have. “Severus? I didn’t like today at all. I’ve wanted to come here since I left, but you didn’t seem to feel the same way with all your plans for the day that didn’t include me – which by the way is not on for me, I don’t care how I come across, I want to know who you’re doing what with, Severus.”

Severus laughs.

“It’s not funny.”

“Shhhhh,” he says carding a hand through Lucius’s hair. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at me. I was trying to give you some space. When you declined my invitation—”

“—that was not an invitation. You assumed I’d come here.”

“Okay fine. I did assume. I suppose I assumed it was a thing that you stay here now. I would have asked, but I got the impression you wanted that too. ”

Lucius burrows further into Severus. “I do want that.”

“All right. Let’s sort this out. You stay here now. You don’t have to move in yet if you don’t want to, but maybe we have the sleepover that never ends?”

“That sounds ridiculous, but I like it. I’m not quite ready to move in yet, Severus.”

“I know, my darling.”

Nothing really happened today, but Lucius feels like he’s been through a lot. They’re both quiet as they lay together on the large armchair, their legs entwined on the ottoman, Severus carding his long fingers through Lucius’s hair. “I brought some stuff,” Lucius says. “Like you said to.”

“Good. Is this what that was all about?”

The _this_ being their mutual neediness for the other, the _that_ being his refusal to add himself to Severus’s home. “Yes.”

Severus smiles into the crown of his head. “I suppose I can’t _make_ you talk about _everything_. You’ve always been a kinesthetic sort of person and sometimes your body needs to have an experience before you understand something, but Lu? You’re going to have to live with that I’m keeping you close when I know something’s up, until you work it out.”

Lucius nods, but he’s feeling pouty. “You might be all right with these sorts of feelings, Severus, but I’m not. I don’t want to have them. They feel too big.”

“I understand that. It feels too big to me too, which is why I’ve surrendered to it. That’s the only thing that can be done.”

“I’m not good at that and then it leads to things like today. I didn’t really have plans, I made them to show myself and you that I was still my own person.”

“You are and you always will be. Keep in mind we’re in the new phase. Even though we’re not exactly new, this is new. It’s going to fade into the regular, Lu. Surrendering to love means you’ll get to feel like you’re flying on a broom. It’s wonderful, but it doesn’t last forever. Soon we’ll be an old married couple, where nothing is exciting and new anymore. We won’t crave to spend every second with each other.”

Lucius thinks about all that. “You’re right about the surrendering part, but I think you’re wrong about the old married couple bit. Sure, technically we’ll be that, but we won’t be that in the way people mean it. I’m always going to be thinking about being with you, when I’m away from you.”

“I’m all right with being wrong on that one. All right now, come. Bring your trunk.”

“Where are we going?”

“To the bedroom. You need a spanking.”

“What?” Lucius’s draw drops, though in honesty, he would have been surprised if the day didn’t end this way.

“Not only do you need to shed all of this, you told me you had plans when you didn’t. I’m going to hold you to honesty, Lu. It’s a small thing now, but if I’m firm this time, it will prevent a larger thing in future.”

“You just want to spank me,” Lucius says.

Severus smirks. “I won’t deny it.”

Severus isn’t easy on him, but he isn’t hard either. Lucius would call this a warning. He’s over Severus’s knees, his hands are on the carpet, trying to balance him. Funny thing, that. It’s some kind of evil Top design, the _way_ they put you off balance, enough you can’t gain purchase on anything. It’s another thing that says they’re in charge, _not you_.

Lucius cries this time. Crying has little to do with the pain of the spanking itself – though you can bet, there is pain – it’s about release. You can only release when you feel comfortable enough with your spanker, to surrender to him and let go. If there’s anyone on Earth he can do that with, it’s Severus.

So he cries. Each time Severus’s hand connects with his sore flesh, it burrows straight through to something deep inside. A knot, in his belly bursts open, setting free the tension and any other apprehensions he had over what he calls his neediness.

Severus pulls him up when the spanking is over and makes sure to cuddle him close. Some kind of after-spanking-protocol he insists on, Lucius is not opposed. “Severus, I want you in me.” He’s not in trouble, not really.

“As you wish.”

Severus makes love to him and Lucius doesn’t care if he clings too much; he’s going to cling to Severus forever now. They pass out, Lucius on top of Severus, all their hair sprawled everywhere.

In the morning, they’re eating breakfast together. The house elves made it, which means they put mushrooms in his omelet, forgetting he doesn’t like eggs and mushrooms together, but they did make his favorite kind of French toast. Lucius begins breakfast beside Severus, but as they move through the meal, Lucius gets closer and closer. He doesn’t want to spill omelet everywhere as he feeds Severus his unwanted mushrooms and he doesn’t want syrup spilled on his shirt, while Severus feeds him some of his French toast, (once Lucius’s is gone, knowing how much he loves it), so he gets closer still.

Lucius ends up leaned against Severus, his back to Severus’s chest, his head resting on Severus’s shoulder.

A throat clears, both Dads spin to see the source. Standing there are Draco and Harry. Draco has his arms crossed. “Harry, wouldn’t you say this is unbecoming at the breakfast table?”

“Agreed. Where did you two learn your manners? We know we raised you better,” Harry says.

They both move to help themselves to coffee while Lucius looks to Severus. They decide something together, without words. “All right, all right. Other meals can be for propriety, breakfast can be, like this,” Severus says on both their behalf.

Draco and Harry take their seats. “I’m glad to see we’re having a good influence on you two. You’re too stuffy.”

“Pushing it, Draco,” Severus says.

“There any more of that French toast, Papa?” Harry asks.

Lucius knows Severus loves when Harry asks for things like that. “I will get the house elves to make you some more.”

Severus gets them settled with food and more coffee, they eat like whirlwinds and then they’re gone again, as quickly as they came, with the promise to return for dinner.

Later, Lucius unpacks his trunk in Severus’s room. When he stands back and see his slippers by the foot of the bed, one of his robes (his black silk one with the red cuffs) hanging on the hook and some of his day clothes hanging in the closet, he does feel more like he belongs here. “You were right, your room looks better with my stuff in it.”

Severus looks at him funny. “You don’t think of this as your room as well?” Lucius bites his lip. “Come here Luci-Lu.”

Lucius goes to him and Severus wraps him up in his strong, Potions Master arms. “This is _our_ room, now.”

Lucius nods into his chest. “Does this mean I get to know when you’re having old friends round for tea?”

Severus smacks his arse, one that’s still feeling last night. “I will let you know of my plans next time, Lu. Merlin.”

Lucius smiles though. “Thank you, Severus. I’ll also require complete background checks. You never know what they took up post-school.”

Severus looks down his long nose at Lucius. “You just want to make sure they’re all married. If you want to know about them, I will tell you about them, brat. Are you finished unpacking? I have need of you in my bed and then we’re going to cook dinner for the boys.”

“ _Severus,_ it’s not even Tuesday.”

“It’s not, but I feel like making crab-stuffed mushrooms, a nice salad, maybe some steamed broccoli.”

“Feel like it all you want, why must I be involved?”

“The obvious reason, because I said so.” Severus smirks.

Lucius wants to throw a fit, he really does, but he promised to be better the next time Severus said they would cook. “All right, if I must.” Lucius gives him a coy look though, one he knows Severus can’t resist.

Severus pounces him to the bed. “I’ve changed my mind. This first. You’ve got plenty of time to finish unpacking.”

Lucius is fine with that.


	5. On Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 19th, 2020  
> _______________________
> 
> I have come to the realization I have zero control over this story. Lucius has taken over. 
> 
> I set out to write a chapter that was to be called: _On Ownership_ had this whole idea I intended on and then Lucius wanted to talk about THIS. 
> 
> It's also why I don't usually bother planning anything, LOL and instead sit in front of my computer and type what I’m told to 🤣
> 
> There is still more fluff to come for a bit. I need it. But not to worry, it can't last, LOL. Lucius is bound to do something soon! 
> 
> Note: The James/Severus/Lily/Lucius/ etc... etc... story is super complicated (it would not be a Mock story without all the complication - why me?) but hopefully by the end it will all make sense and be an intriguing read.

By the time the summer ends, and Lucius has settled into a routine of being at Severus’s, Harry and Draco move back to the flat, even if Harry has still been staying over at Prince Manor more often than he had previously. Though it has allowed for him and Severus to spend a few nights at his. Wherever they sleep, from now on, they sleep together. That’s the rule and Lucius likes it that way.

It’s Sunday. Lucius is still not used to Sundays even though they’ve had a few of them by now. Severus didn’t give him any sort of grace period, oh no, or well, not in the way Lucius would have liked. They began with Sunday night discipline the _very_ first Sunday after the marriage contract was signed. Lucius went kicking and screaming, or well, kicking and complaining, more like. There was no actual screaming, else he would have been in real trouble, since there was nothing to be screaming about. Severus is not a fan of screaming.

“It’s non-negotiable, Lu,” Severus had said.

Lucius tried to wheedle his way out. He spent all of the Saturday and all of the Sunday before _it_ was set to happen, trying to come up with a reasonable reason why discipline was unnecessary. His main point of contest was Harry. Harry and Draco are still unaware of the current arrangement he and Severus have. Severus also disciplines Harry on Sunday nights, Lucius didn’t see how both were going to occur, without Harry finding out.

Severus worked it out though. If Harry was going to be home, Severus performed Sunday night discipline for Lucius in their room at Prince Manor with a _muffulato_ spell over the room to keep the sound from going out. Severus prefers to use his office, since that’s keeping in with Prince family tradition, and it’s not a thing that’s _kept_ from anyone, it’s meant to be something to carry with pride.

These concessions are considered his grace period. Eventually the boys will know, and Lucius’s and Harry’s discipline may even take place at the same time, depending, since that’s how it’s traditionally done. In Severus’s family, all the Prince brothers and sisters were lined up for their discipline, even Severus’s Mother who _happened_ to be the submissive partner of the house. In some houses, the female partner was the Mistress of the home and the male partner would submit to discipline with the children for her.

“You’re meant to be a role model for the children, Lu,” Severus explained. “That’s what the point was. Prince families tend to produce more dominant and submissive types of people.”

Lucius knew when Severus explained it, he did not mean the words dominant and submissive in a _’BDSM’_ kind of way. He meant the words as adjectives, rather than nouns, to describe the character traits of the person and focus more on how they are wired inside, rather than place any kind of hard and fast label on each of them. There is a Wizarding _BDSM_ world, but they are not part of it. They might have similar notes, but it’s a different context; one they fully support, but one that simply isn’t for them. “If you’re a more dominant sort of person, how in Merlin’s name did seeing your mother disciplined help you?”

“I learned a lot from observing the way she carried herself. It was clear how much she benefitted from the practice. She was open with us, we could ask her any questions we liked. Learning these things helped make me who I am for my partners.”

“What was the point in spanking you? If you ended up being a Head of House, wasn’t it wasted on you?”

“Certainly not. Experiencing from the other perspective is always advised, especially if you’re going to hit another person’s, person. I am more sensitive to what you’re going through down there. Speaking of which, I’ve answered enough questions for tonight, Lu. We’re going to get on with it.”

Lucius had asked as many questions as Severus would allow that first time, in an attempt to prolong the event, which was pointless, since it happened anyway. Well, not pointless in terms of the questions themselves, those were useful, but he was trying to stall.

With Harry gone, they do things traditionally, in Severus’s office, but Severus still does it _after_ Harry has come home for his.

Sunday begins like it has since the marriage contract. Lucius watches the clock, knowing it’s going to happen _today_ even though it won’t be ‘till much later. He’s not sure why he gets nervous. Severus is always fair and Lucius knows exactly what to expect by now. Unlike last Sunday, he’s not in trouble for anything and doesn’t have anything to worry about.

Severus reaches his hand across the table to place it over his. “Would you rather get your discipline over with now, my darling?”

Can Severus read his mind? Or is he really that transparent when he’s alone with Severus? “No. You said seven o’clock.”

“I did, but I also don’t want you winding yourself up about it.”

Lucius glares. “I don’t _want_ to do it now.”

“All right. I was just asking. Mind yourself, Lu.”

It’s been a couple months now, and while Lucius can’t say he’s an angel, he can say how much he doesn’t like Severus upset with him. Not to say that he is upset in this moment, but he’s just gotten a mild warning and even that is enough to have him reconsider his next words. “I’m sorry, Severus.”

“All will be well, Lucius. Harry will be here at five o’clock and then he has plans, so he’ll be gone soon after. Is he your concern?”

“You’ve proven adept at scheduling, Severus. It’s more the looming, which yes I know is why you’re suggesting we get it over with, but somehow later seems better. I know it doesn’t make sense.”

Severus smiles. “It makes perfect sense. It’s just the way ones like you are, Lu. Harry is the same. But if you don’t settle, I will do it for you.”

Lucius spins the ring on Severus’s finger, the one he put there. There’s something kind of cozy about the way Severus lays down the law like that. “Yes, Severus.”

“Think about how good you feel afterward. You always say you do.”

He _does_ always say that, even if he’s still not sure how it all works.

He doesn’t think about _it_ all through his shower, or even up to lunch, especially since Severus has distracted him, saying _Lucius_ is going to make the sandwiches, while Severus works on the tea and soup. “You give the house elves a lot of days off. There something I should know?”

“Merlin, Lucius. It won’t kill you to make a couple of sandwiches.”

It’s sometime after lunch, where Lucius starts to get moody. _It_ is only hours away now. He should know, he’s checks the clock whenever Severus isn’t looking. “Well, I’ve been here all day. I’m going home. I’ll be back for seven.”

Severus appraises him. “Is there something that needs your attention there?”

“No, I just want to go home. Is there something wrong with that?”

“There is nothing _wrong_ with wanting to go home, but you’re not right. If you want to go home, we’ll do your discipline before you go. If you want to wait until seven, as planned, you’re staying.”

Lucius bites his lip. “But Severus.”

“Now, or later, Lu. Those are your choices.”

Given choices like a child! Lucius wants to kick and scream, but that will only end in two spankings, instead of just the one, that much he knows. “I will stay. May I at least go be somewhere else?”

“You may.”

Except Lucius doesn’t have a place he intended on going, so as he storms away, he decides to head over to one of the libraries in this place. He’ll order tea service from the elves and read something. That’s what he’ll do to pass the time and stay out of trouble. Hopefully. Lucius seems to have a knack for it.

When he’s got the tea, he pulls out a book, but his eyes don’t focus on the words. Instead he thinks about when he made the quidditch team in second year. First years usually aren’t permitted to join the team, except for in Harry’s case. Severus made the team too. Lucius was seeker and Severus a beater. It was the same year Severus and Lily became better friends. Lily’s mother was a muggle, but her father was a wizard and Lily and Severus had frequented the same park as children. Severus knew her then, but they didn’t hang out much in first year. Lily stuck with the Gryffindors.

When Lily got onto the Gryffindor quidditch team as a chaser, she and Severus had a lot to chat about and Lucius saw them hanging out after practices. Gryffindor often had to share the field with Slytherin for practices and so they went off together.

Lucius was a bit naïve when it came to things like boyfriends and girlfriends at that time. Severus was his friend and it felt like Lily was taking away his friend. Lucius should be the one talking plays with Severus. They were on the same team for Merlin’s sake.

Thinking about that time, makes Lucius want to seek Severus out already. Like they are back in time and Severus isn’t his. As hot and heavy as they are now, neither really realized their mutual attraction until they were well into their teens. Severus was just as naïve. It was clear Severus had a crush on Lily, sometime around third year, but they didn’t get together until much later when Severus was into his potions master apprenticeship.

In high school, it was Severus and James who had the explosive chemistry and it was through hanging out with Lily so much, who was good friends with James, that led to Severus and James’s _thing_. They never really declared themselves boyfriends, even though they definitely broke up and got back together.

Some would even call their teenage romance a bit toxic; they argued about absolutely everything. But pull them apart? No way. It didn’t help that James was Gryffindor’s seeker. Sports tend to bring more out. They would spend games at war with each other and then Lucius would find them making out behind the stands. Things did eventually come to a head in _seventh_ year and they broke up for a long while, until _after_ he married Lily, but it was not the happy thing Lucius expected; Severus was heart-broken.

Lucius, as Severus’s best friend, heard all about James, all the way through fourth to seventh year, but it was in fourth year he heard the thing that intrigued him most.

“That’s it, it’s finally over,” Severus said throwing his broom into his trunk and slamming it shut. “He’s insulted me with his friends Lupin and Black for the last time. Good riddance to them all.”

Lucius rolled his eyes, knowing they’d be back together by nightfall. By this point, his little boy possessiveness over his friend had worn off and he was used to the way things were. He had some other good friends and it’s about the time he was starting to concern himself with the war brewing. Lucius was only fourteen, but his father, like Severus’s, saw fit to bring them into it, as if they seemed to know they would both play important roles. It was a topic that always brought Lucius and Severus together, lying awake at night, wondering what they could do about it.

In his anger, Severus said something that had Lucius’s mind spinning for days. “That boy needs a _good_ spanking.”

Thankfully, Lucius had been turned away from Severus, because even he could not hide the look on his face – like he’d have been able to hide it from Severus anyway – and thankfully Severus didn’t stay long, only here to grab an item and then off again.

 _Did Severus spank James?_ The whole idea had Lucius fascinated. Not that he’d never had a spanking in his life, he’d had plenty, but always from a parent, an uncle, a grandparent, or a school professor. He was even familiar with the concept between romantic partners, but at the time, it still seemed something that adults concerned themselves with. Now, he had a _real_ situation right before him and directly in his peer-group. _Severus_ of all people.

It became all he could think about.

Now, Lucius is cursing himself for being so fascinated. He forces himself to read more of his book, but when his tea is done, even though it’s not _time_ yet, Lucius makes his way down. He’s just in time to greet Harry. “Hello, sir,” Harry says.

Something’s off about him, but Lucius can’t put his finger on it. His body language is awkward, like he’s all in his head and can’t get the messages to the rest of him. “Emersyn, please. I’ve told you before, you don’t always have to call me, sir.”

Harry smiles. “I figured someone like you wouldn’t mind the formality.”

That is true. “I don’t mind, but I had hoped that we’d become a little more familiar than that by now. I’d really like for you to call me Lucius.”

“I can do that, it just feels a bit rude, I suppose.”

“It’s up to you, but I would like that.”

He nods. “Is Father around?”

Severus is often _Father_ on Sundays, at least before he disciplines Harry. Lucius has the sudden desire to ask Harry about it. “He’s likely in his study. Before you go, if you wouldn’t mind, I have a question for you.”

“Oh?”

“All of this Sunday night discipline stuff. How do you feel about it?”

Harry relaxes. “Good. I don’t always want to go in there, but especially on a night like tonight, where even I can tell I’m a bit wound up, I feel so much better after. It’s an instant cure for all my ails.”

Harry pops off and Lucius is left to think on that. _It’s really A Thing._ Lucius already knows this, of course, but each time hearing it from someone else is like getting confirmation the first time. _I wonder if Harry knows why it helps him?_

When Severus and Harry emerge, Harry does look a world better. He’s smiling and all the awkwardness Lucius could see in his body has dissolved. Harry winks at him. Harry doesn’t stay long and Lucius knows once Harry’s left, it’s his turn. He looks at the clock, it’s almost seven, but Lucius knows what Severus really meant by seven, was _after Harry left_. Severus gives him that look that means it’s time. “Isn’t your hand tired? We could do it on another night,” Lucius tries.

“Nice try. Come with me, my darling.”

Lucius groans, but follows. He’s resolved not to be in any trouble this Sunday. When they get to Severus’s office, Lucius sees a small wooden paddle out, but wood is wood and that’s going to smart! “Remove your slacks only and place them over that chair,” Severus says before Lucius can think about anything for too long.

It’s moving into Fall, but Lucius has still chosen to forego robes, almost as if to hold onto the last vestiges of one of the best summers of his life. It also feels like a more relaxed way of being, even if most of his dress is still toward the fancier side of things. He does as instructed, which leaves him in a pair of white cotton, pants, his short-sleeved, white button-up and his black vest.

Severus sits in a chair he leaves in this room, just for this reason and beckons Lucius over. Severus is calm and Lucius tries to absorb some of that as he approaches. Severus takes his hand. “You’re not in trouble, Lu.”

“I know,” he says, but there must be some reason Severus has said that. Dammit, he’s been touching his hair again, hasn’t he? “It’s still going to hurt.”

“It will. Need I remind you, you’ve said so yourself that ‘nice’ spankings are a snooze?”

Lucius has said that. “Did I? No, I don’t think so, must have been my foolish twin.”

“You’re going to be fine. No one ever died from a spanking.”

“Do we really have to use that?” Lucius says, referring to the evil wooden paddle.

“Yes. I have reasons, which I will tell you, but for now over my lap. You need to do some letting go. You’re thinking too much and it’s winding you up.”

He goes over Severus’s lap and he’s grateful for the small mercy of his pants. Yes they are thin, but he knows from experience that they do offer _some_ protection if minimal. He also knows he won’t have them the whole time, so he enjoys the having of them and tries not to think about when Severus will pull them down.

Severus starts in strong. He can do that with Lucius. Lucius is seasoned, _especially_ after this summer, but also because he’s Lucius and he can take more; he needs more. Still, the spanks sting and it’s not long before he can feel the heat of it. Severus likes to alternate cheeks at least, for the most part. Depending on what he’s trying to achieve, he might focus on one for a while, which is bloody maddening. Alternating, in Lucius’s opinion, makes a spanking just a little easier to take, which means Severus is going easier on him _for now_.

They’ve had enough practice together, he knows the aim is for Lucius to let go. The pain is enough to stop him thinking too much, making it the only thing he can focus on, the cadence and the alternating slaps allow him to sink into it. Quickly, he’s over that he’s going to be disciplined. He _is_ being disciplined and calm overtakes him despite the pain. The calm resounds through every nerve and when Severus gives him a break, he collapses in a contented puddle over Severus’s lap. “How we doing down there?”

“Good, actually. Severus, why does this make me feel better?”

“I suppose the same reason spanking you makes me feel better. It’s the way we are.”

Lucius likes to hear Severus say things like that over and over again. He’s said them before, but he’ll say them again and Lucius knows he can count on that; he enjoys the certainty of it. “All right, I want you up and thinking in that corner, pants down, please.”

Lucius would complain. Cornertime is his most hated of all things. Plus, he knows it’s going to turn him on. Severus knows this too, but that’s not why he’s doing it at the moment. It’s an effective way to have someone like Lucius think. In the corner, pants down and exposed, his bottom stinging and hands on his head, he can’t help thinking of things, with a pleasant, if uncomfortable squirm of humiliation in his belly. It’s also a bit of deference and submission _for_ Severus, which will make Lucius very aware of Severus. It helps that circle of Top and brat between them. It reminds Lucius that Severus is in charge and Lucius gets to please him, which is maybe the only part he truly likes about it.

Of course, at other times, Severus does this for other reasons. There are often many contexts for the same thing. Life is grey, everything is grey. Right now, it is clear to Lucius the reason, and so as much as he doesn’t like it, he obeys, going over to the corner, pulling down his pants to where he knows Severus likes them – mid-thigh – and places his hands, interlaced, behind his head. He takes a breath, focusing on the sting of his arse, but also Severus’s energy and thinks.

Maybe there are some things that would be helpful to take up with Severus now, things he’ll be able to let go of, _especially_ with the pain from _that_ devilish paddle.

When Severus calls him back, he’s got the paddle in his hand and it looks like Lucius is going back over Severus’s lap. “Leave those down,” Severus says.

“Yes, sir. Severus? I think I do have some things I’d like to bring up,” he says before he goes back over.

“Yes, my love?”

“I know I wasn’t _misbehaved_ , but I can’t say that I was _well-behaved_ and that’s an important difference. I want to be well-behaved for you.”

“I do agree there were a few times you toed the line this week, but you’re also hard on yourself. I would say you were well-behaved for you,” Severus says, a sly smile on his lips. “You wouldn’t be my brat if you were pure. I would die of boredom.”

“Then why are you using that?” Lucius says crossing his arms. “If I’m such an angel, isn’t your hand good enough? I still say it _is_ an implement.”

Severus laughs. “You’re getting this, because you need it. I understand all of this can feel unfair at first, but brats _need_ proper maintenance, or they explode. This is where you’re at this week, love. You have been stirring. I chose this because it will help you work things out inside.”

Ugh. And Severus is always right. Even when Lucius is sure he’s going to be wrong, he’s still right. That’s not the only reason Lucius gets back over Severus lap for the rest of his spanking, Lucius isn’t a mindless puppet – even if he does trust Severus on a deep level where he would do something on Severus’s say-so alone – but because he wants that peace within. He wants it for the benefits he’ll receive, but also for the ones Severus will. It’s good for both of them.

The wooden paddle bloody _hurts_. It’s not the calm spanking they began with. Lucius fights, which is the point. Sometimes, you need to run through the whole game of quidditch. Severus does stop now and then to let him catch his breath and check on him, but the whole spanking will be done. It’s a challenge, and not because it’s the worst spanking he’s ever gotten, it’s not by far, but because of what’s going on for him inside. That’s what spankings do. They connect with what you’re feeling inside and help you let things go.

When it’s done, Lucius is sniffling, tears running down his face, his arse on fire – he’ll feel that one for several days. Severus helps him pull his pants up as Lucius hisses, wiping at his cheeks. “You feel better?”

Lucius smiles. “I do. I feel really good, actually. How do you always know just what to do?”

“I’ll admit, it’s not always easy, but that’s my job. I make sure I know. I do think about these things.”

“You do. I’m sorry I always get so wound up about it. I don’t know why I do. You always do what I need and I always feel better after.”

“I think I might save this memory to show you in my pensive next Sunday when you start to get worked up again.”

Lucius laughs. “Okay, I deserved that. But Severus, you’re a force you know that? I start to feel the energy of it all.”

“It’s still new. I have faith that will fade in time. It does. It might not go away, all the way, but like with Harry, perhaps something you’ll only feel moments before, rather than being wound up all day.”

“Perhaps, but for the moment, I’m feeling this,” he says pointing to his bottom. “My arse _hurts_ Severus.”

“Is that a plea for sympathy?”

“A bit.”

“Come then sweetheart, I will smooth one of my special ointments into your cheeks and we can have a snuggle. I missed you this afternoon.”

“I wasn’t gone for long,” Lucius says.

“It was long enough.”

When ample ointment is covering his tender arse, Lucius tries to press himself so far into Severus that they meld together. “I was thinking about that day when I first heard you say you wanted to spank James. I was regretting being so intrigued, but now I feel lucky for it.” Lucius is complicated, what can he say?

Severus pushes the hair off Lucius’s face. “Funny, that day crossed my mind today too.”

It makes Lucius warm when their minds are in sync like that, it’s like yet another sign they’re meant to be. “What were you thinking about it?”

Lucius treads carefully. They can have comfortable conversations about Lily and James – after all, Lucius went through all of it with him and so, Severus talked about everything with him – but he doesn’t want to upset Severus and that can happen. He hates seeing the powerful man cry. “I was actually thinking about how in love we are now, it’s sometimes hard to believe we didn’t happen sooner, especially when it was that day I realized I had feelings for you too. This is not to say I have regret, you know I loved Lily and James and the experience brought me a son I love more than I thought I could love anything. It’s just odd how things happen. We were close enough, we could have been a couple.”

They were. They did much more than talk some late nights in their dorm room. “You know Severus? I don’t think we would have worked well at that time, which is why it didn’t happen. I knew I loved you even then, but I was a different person. I think I needed to have all the experiences I had, good and bad, to have this. I don’t regret Narcissa either, even though I had no choice in marrying her. I’m glad it brought me Draco, even if we butt heads more often than we don’t.”

“You and I are quite the sordid story, aren’t we?”

Lucius nods. “In a way, all of the things that happened, _was_ the forming of our relationship. Besides, I’m far too possessive a creature, I could never have shared you. It was either all of you for me, or none at all.”

“You wouldn’t say you shared me with Narcissa for a time?”

“No. What was between us, was between us. Narcissa was involved, but not like we were.”

“True. Still, my most hated time was when you decided to date that skeevy prig Artemis.”

Lucius laughs. Art wasn’t skeevy at all, just really tall, muscular and so Lucius’s type. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were still jealous.”

“I am. You adored him and you stopped adoring me.”

“He was quite handsome—”

“— _Lu._ ”

“But I never stopped adoring you, Severus.”

Severus leans into kiss him. “Well you’re mine now and that guy better never turn up here.”

That makes Lucius laugh harder. He might like jealous Severus. “I doubt he would. I haven’t seen the bloke in almost forty years.”

“Then may it be another forty.”

“I didn’t realize that was jealousy though, but it makes sense. You were more irritable than usual.”

“More irritable than usual? That implies I am usually irritable. Are you sure those are the words you want to use?”

“Definitely.” Lucius smirks.

Severus pounces him. “You need another kind of lesson, brat.”

It’s the kind Lucius loves to tease out of Severus, the kind that ends with Severus’s large cock up his arse.


	6. On Harry and Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 22, 2020  
> ____________________
> 
> I remember the days when I used to warn _for_ spanking. Now I'm warning that there's no spanking... well, not the kind we want, ha! But, there's like, the stuff that _surrounds_ spanking, which I find kind of nice too. 
> 
> I believe something is going to come up next chapter though ;) Hopefully there will be a spanking there!

By October, Lucius is comfortable at Prince Manor. Next week, Harry will go visit Charlie in Romania, this week, Harry’s been over more often. Severus spent a good portion of September scouring books, concerned about the Prince Family Rules and Charlie and Harry. Charlie still hadn’t inquired about an official courtship with Harry and Severus began to worry. There was still time, but time was running out. “My son has to marry Charlie,” Severus said. “He’ll be devastated should it go any other way.”

Harry’s happiness is tantamount; Severus won’t stand for any less.

“He will, Severus.” It’s not often Lucius can be there for Severus, usually Lucius is the mess Severus has to calmly put back together. When Severus had his moments over the whole Harry and Charlie thing, Lucius was there for him and he was proud that he could do it. When Severus finally found the bit about Severus’s great-great-great-great-grandfather Leroy (add one more ‘great’ for Harry), he was able to relax, so he can be there for Harry in other ways. The whole period of time is rough for Harry and Charlie.

Charlie’s working his arse off to become a Master Tamer, so he can meet the requirements, Harry works on school and tries not to worry about Charlie who is working his arse off, nearly dying each day. Lucius often wonders how Harry does and will continue to do it. Lucius has already deleted the memories of worrying about Severus. He knows he did it, but he was distracted at the time, doing the same thing, which helped; it’s different when you’re in it. Would he be able to make it through Severus taking on a dangerous career again? He’s not sure.

When Lucius comes down to breakfast after his shower, Harry is there. He and Severus are laughing about something. Lucius has spent a fair amount of time observing the pair. They have no shortage of inside jokes that Lucius can’t begin to understand, but he likes watching them interact.

Lucius remembers how furious Severus was when he learned of the Headmaster’s deception. He didn’t waste a moment storming in and retrieving his boy. From there, he was tirelessly devoted, and Lucius didn’t see him as much as he was used to. It was hard even if he understood. Thankfully their boys began hanging out and it opened a door for Lucius. By that point, Severus was family anyway. Severus quit socializing, full stop, but he would see Lucius and Narcissa because they were family.

Lucius took it upon himself to lure Severus back in. Yes, Severus needed to be there for Harry, but isolating himself completely was overboard. Severus missed the first part of Harry’s life, and suddenly he had a teenager. There was also a ton of guilt Severus had to work through with Dorine. It was the guilt that had him focusing on nothing but work and Harry. It wasn’t good for him.

Lucius wormed his way in. As much as Harry did and does hang out with his father, more than most boys his age, there was still a lot of down time for Severus when Harry would be with friends, or Charlie. Then it was healer school that took Harry away from Severus.

Thankfully Severus had relented long before then and Severus was stopping by the Manor when he could, by Harry and Severus’s first Christmas together.

Lucius got to watch them grow and change from the beginning. Severus’s love for Harry, was contagious, with the way he went on about him. He was a proud Papa the whole way through. With Dorine’s help the pair blossomed, but it wasn’t just Dorine, it was their commitment to making it work. They could have held onto things; Harry could have held onto the life he lived because of Severus’s choices, Severus could have resented himself for the choices he made and allowed it to stifle who he is. If even one of them had made another choice, they would not have the amazing relationship they have today.

Sure, both of them would have been within their rights to do so, but they made other choices; respect instead of guilt, esteem instead of shame, forgiveness instead of blame, love instead of anger. Guilt, shame, blame, anger – none of those things bring a better relationship.

Lucius knows none of it was easy, but Harry and Severus made it look easy.

Now they have what they do today, an easy relationship, one in which they adore one another and laugh at ridiculous things Lucius doesn’t understand. “What are we laughing at?” Lucius asks, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry says still laughing. “The other day, Papa and I were at the market, he actually got a hot dog, but it was this seaweed one, right? So, he just came up with the idea to put a mixture of potions herbs on it and sell them to muggles. That would be a riot.”

For the life of him, Lucius does not understand what’s hilarious about that, but he smiles at Harry and Severus’s enjoyment of their weird joke. Severus is still laughing too. They have breakfast together and like most children, Harry doesn’t see how much his father does for him, making sure he has this or that, which is not a criticism. It’s how things are and Lucius is glad Harry can be just like any other child after all he’s been through. Especially when there are a lot of ways Harry isn’t like regular children.

“Oh, blast it. They put tomatoes in your omelet, Emmy,” Severus says.

Right. Lucius is pretty sure he’s seen Draco eat Harry’s tomatoes out of a lot of things. “It’s all right sir, I’ll eat it. Not my favorite, but I can choke it down.”

Severus moves the plate. “I won’t allow it get wasted. I’ll reheat it for lunch. Tomatoes make you gag. You can’t eat this, Potter.”

Severus uses _Potter_ at specific times. Sometimes it’s when he’s cross at Harry, other times it’s fondness and other times still it’s when they’re joking back and forth. Harry seems to know which is which.

But then there’s like how Severus uses it now, to bring levity to something that isn’t light, not really. That’s left over, choking down food that makes him gag, from the time with those beasts. If only Severus would allow Lucius to hex them into another timeline.

Severus calls for the house elves to make him another one and take the other one back for later. “Sorry about that Lucius,” Harry says. “I can’t eat them like that. Spaghetti sauce, tomato soup, even ketchup, no problem. Put them in my eggs, or on their own in anything and I can’t do it.”

There’s anger in Severus’s eyes. Harry doesn’t notice, but Lucius does. Not at Harry, but at the reason behind Harry feeling like he needs to make such an apology. “Ask your father what I think about mushrooms in my omelets. I won’t have it.” Neither would Draco, who yes is a bit spoiled, but he would never choke anything down.

Severus isn’t done with Harry. “I hope you don’t do that elsewhere, Harry.”

But it’s clear from the way his brow turns down, he does. “I don’t like things to get wasted, sir.”

“I understand but choking food down isn’t good for you. You won’t do it again.”

“No, sir.”

Severus is hard about it, but it’s because he’s a worried parent. He nods slowly, as if he’s trying to decide whether or not to say more. Instead he decides on a joke, which is their way about things. “Merlin, Potter. I can afford more eggs.”

Harry rolls his eyes and light-hearted chatter commences once again. A new omelet – sans tomatoes – is brought to Harry. Neither one likes to be put out with the other. And sure, that could be said about anyone, but it’s like they carry a physical wound the rare times it happens. This means they work through any and all things quickly. Like now, it will be totally forgotten, until another thing pops up.

For Harry’s part, he doesn’t disobey Severus. Not really. Sure, he has the odd young-lad fuck up, usually something involving a spat with Charlie, or schemes that are largely conducted by his son, but aside from some minor things, if Severus has spoken, Harry won’t argue. He puts a lot of stock into what Severus says and Lucius has said it before, but he’ll say it again, there’s an underlying hero worship for his father. Like Severus is a superhero Harry wants to emulate.

It goes both ways. Severus always wants to be thought of highly by his son. He works to uphold his good favor even when he has to step in and be _Father_. There isn’t anyone better than Harry and Lucius would be jealous if the whole thing wasn’t so damn endearing. The way Severus looks at Harry, the _kind_ of proud smile Harry brings to his face, Lucius loves seeing Severus that happy.

The way they move fascinates Lucius too. Harry might have been raised away from Severus for a good chunk of the beginning of his life, but he’s got all Severus’s mannerisms and you’d never know it. They look quite a bit alike, even if Lucius can see the traits the boy inherited from Lily too. But Lucius has watched Harry stare down the massive dragon tamer and there’s no question it’s same look he’s seen on the Potions Master’s face. It’s identical.

It’s also entertaining, like when they throw their heads back to laugh at precisely the same moment. Draco and Lucius both notice these things, turning to look at each other when it happens. “Prince nonsense,” Draco calls it.

Lucius gets up to grab the pot of coffee and pours another round for everyone. “What are the plans for the day?” Lucius asks.

“I’ve got a load of schoolwork to get done before I leave on Monday, but in between there are a couple of potions Father wants to work on.”

“I thought we could take my son out for dinner later,” Severus says. “He works too hard. Might Draco want to join us?”

“I’ll try, but Noah gave him permission for some photography ‘projects’; he’s rather busy this week.”

“I hope he’s getting his schoolwork done,” Lucius says.

“Oh yeah. He’s ahead.” Harry rolls his eyes. “I swear, if he’d just worked like this the first time ‘round, instead of trying to make a statement, he could have done five years in three.”

Harry’s right. Draco didn’t need business school to run the family business, he could have done it with his eyes closed. Unfortunately, business school is a Malfoy tenant. Draco needs the degree to get the inheritance, which Draco knows, but Draco also likes to make a point and it consumes him; sometimes he’s his own undoing.

Severus laughs. “Five points to Gryffindor. Definitely, though we should all be counting our lucky stars he was distracted with that, or he might have put that energy into running the school. In that case, tell Draco he _will_ join us for dinner, reservations will be for seven and if he gives you any backchat, tell him Uncle Severus said.”

“Oh boy,” Harry says. “Yes, sir.”

Lucius wishes he could be there to see the interaction.

They do go for dinner and Draco shows, with a Malfoy-worthy scowl on his face. Lucius has to hide his face to conceal the smile. “You didn’t want to dine with us tonight?” Lucius asks.

“We dine together frequently. I see Harry, for instance, in all my waking moments,” Draco says. “I saw you both yesterday for breakfast.”

“This is a family dinner,” Severus says. “Unfortunately for you, your presence will be required at them.”

Harry laughs. “He’ll live. Besides, if he wants time to himself, maybe he should let me leave the flat.”

“You have. You’ve been at your father’s most of the week. But not to worry, you’ll be gone next week anyway, who cares about me.”

“That’s what he’s really sore about, me leaving. I keep telling you, it’s a week, Draco.”

This interaction gives Lucius a lot to think about. First, it’s nice Severus called this a family dinner. It’s not the first, but yes, that’s what it is when they’re together like this. It warms Lucius. He and Narcissa weren’t particularly good at doing things like this. Lucius being a spy made things difficult. They did eat together, the three of them, but it wasn’t pleasant. Using what he had learned growing up, Lucius had a whole lot of stuffy, pureblood rules for the dinner table. None of it made for a fun time, definitely lacking in ‘family feel’. It was more like a business meeting. Sure, there may have been the odd fun thing that happened, but Narcissa was better at cultivating that stuff, when she was feeling mentally well and that wasn’t often. Fun is not Lucius’s Forte.

Especially with Lucius insisting on rules that were meant to teach Draco Malfoy propriety. It’s no wonder Draco has no desire to be at events like this. Perhaps if there were more things between him and Draco, like there are between Harry and Severus, Draco would want to be here. Things are somewhat better between them, after seeing Dorine, but they still have a ways to go.

The other thing Lucius observes is Harry and Draco. They are a never-ending cavern of discoveries. Lucius has watched the way they move together and apart. When they are together, it’s like they are one person. Harry moves, Draco moves with to accommodate, or against to prevent something happening, like a fork falling on the ground, or a glass spilling over. Harry does the same for Draco, like they are the eyes for the other when the other is otherwise occupied.

Next, Draco’s tantrums at Harry leaving. Pretending to push him away, when what he wants is to be with him. Not in a romantic way, exactly – though Lucius is sure there’s more there than friendship – it’s more like a piece of Draco leaves when Harry does. Draco isn’t quite whole without him. He’s not going to admit that, of course, hence his performance. It’s clear Draco feels Harry should know this, that it doesn’t need to be said.

And Harry does know, but Harry has a life to live too.

Harry and Draco’s relationship may be just a tad co-dependent, but it works, and neither is suffering in any negative way because of it. Typically, a relationship like that goes south and at least one in the pair sinks doing more for the other, but again it works because neither party is interested in _taking_ from the other. Yes they do things _for_ each other – and Draco has the odd scheme he runs – but overall, they get at least as much as they give and are very dear to each other.

Lucius is grateful Draco has a Harry.

“I don’t care, Potter. Stay a week, stay a month, stay forever. I’m cancelling you.”

“Fine, Malfoy. I will. Father, I’m moving to Romania Monday.”

_They bicker like brothers, though._

“That’s enough you two,” Severus says.

“I don’t know, Severus. I wouldn’t like it much if you went off for a week like that,” Lucius says, shocking Draco to death.

Lucius recognizes the first look Severus gives him, it means _oh really?_ Lucius is toeing a bit of a line, especially when they’re still ‘secret’ about their style of relationship. If Lucius goes too far, Severus will make a comment of that nature, which means he has two choices, to be careful, or to push him into saying _something_. Both could be fun.

Besides, there is truth in what he’s said. He wouldn’t like it and he knows how Draco feels. They are cut from the same Malfoy cloth after all.

By the light in Severus’s eyes, Lucius can tell Severus is going to engage. It’s fun, but it’s also real. Lucius is stirring the pot a bit. He knows his son. This might start fun, but it could lead somewhere explosive. If it does, Lucius is paying the price for it. It’s a form of brattery in Severus’s books.

Lucius and Severus have rules. If Lucius wants to be a brat that’s entirely his choice. What he’s said, isn’t bratty per se, but he’s said it just after Severus has scolded the boys. He and Severus are meant to present as a united front, if one disagrees with the other, they have another way of going about things, rather than argue about it in front of their boys.

Lucius is _almost_ waging war. _Almost._

Lucius nods at Severus, with a smile. Severus smiles back and takes his hand. “Am I to presume we need a family discussion on people going away from other people?” Severus asks as the wine arrives and the server begins to pour for everyone.

“That would be nice, Uncle Severus. Some people don’t even ask or check with other people. They just flounce off. It’s not like I’m going to object, but it would be nice to be considered.” Draco crosses his arms.

“But Papa, I’m moving to Romania, eventually. It’s technically my home. I have to _ask_ Draco before I go home? That doesn’t make sense. It’s not like we’re dating.”

“Oh _really_ , Potter? You really want to open up _that_ can of worms?” Draco is out for blood now, his eyes are slits.

Harry cringes a bit. “Okay yeah, point. But I always tell you. I think the asking is a bit much. I wouldn’t expect you to ask me.”

“Would you like to weigh in, Lucius?” Severus says, his eyes glittering, daring Lucius to say something over the line.

Lucius isn’t just going to _hand_ Severus his arse on a silver platter if he can help it. Severus is going to have to work for it, at least a little. Lucius folds his arms much like Draco’s are, but looser, allowing his robe-sleeves to billow down. “I think nice for people to ask other people when they are particularly close. The living situation is unconventional, but I think it dictates another set of parameters.”

Severus steeples his hands. “I agree with that much of it – your living situation is unconventional and needs its own parameters,” he says to the boys. “I think the five of you need a conversation about that one. A house conversation.”

“We’ve had conversations, sir. He’s not going to like anything about it, no matter how it’s done. He never likes when I leave, but I do have to leave.” Harry turns to Draco. “Can you really say you’ll be less of a prat if I talk it over with you next time I’d like to go to Romania?”

Draco twists his lips. “Fine, no I won’t. I’ll never like it no matter what you do about it.”

“See? He likes to go through this, have a tantrum, get my attention, so that I’ve got to make up for going before, during and after I go.”

“Serves you right, Potter,” Draco says taking a piece of bread to butter, no apologies for his behavior on offer.

Severus is biting his lip to keep from laughing at them, but he somehow maintains his severe look. “Have your tantrums all you want at the flat, but not at my dinner table, Draco,” Severus says.

“Yes, Uncle Severus.” Draco is still smirking and then he heads off into a conversation with Harry like nothing happened, once again proving how pointless it is to do more than tell them to move their bickering elsewhere.

“Have your fun, Lucius?” Severus says.

“Yes.” Lucius can’t deny it.

“You’ll keep your tantrums away from my dinner table too,” he says.

Lucius flushes hot, his heart races. He looks to Harry and Draco, it doesn’t look like they’ve heard, or have they and they’re pretending not to notice? It’s all a bit exciting and dangerous in a way. “I deserved that,” he admits.

“You deserve much more.”

Lucius flashes Severus his most charming smile. “I was a bit serious though. I wouldn’t like you going away.”

“I do have conferences to attend that will pull me away, Lu. Unless you want to attend Potions conferences with me?”

 _No way._ “That sounds dreadful.”

“I would of course let you know, but as my son has just taught me, that matters not to a Malfoy.”

“It doesn’t.”

Severus leans close and into his ear. “I trust you know what _I_ do to boys who throw tantrums.”

Lucius shivers. Bloody fuck. Yes he does know, no it’s not fun, but ugh, he resigns himself, because there’s no way he’s not throwing a fit when the time comes, no matter how kindly Severus tells him about his conference. “I do, sir,” Lucius says low enough the boys can’t hear him.

They’re part way through coffee and dessert, when the boys have another conversation that gets loud. “I want to spend some time with my dad too, Draco.”

“You’ve been there for two days, come home, Potter.”

“You have Noah _and_ Elton.”

“I only have Noah at night.”

“You only need Noah.” Draco gives him very sad eyes. “Merlin, Malfoy. Papa, would you mind if I caught up with you tomorrow?”

“That would be fine. Do you boys want to order anything to bring for Noah and Elton?”

“Thank you, sir, but they’ll have already eaten. C’mon Hare, let’s get out of here.”

Harry rolls his eyes and shrugs in Severus’s direction in apology. When they’re gone, Lucius starts laughing, but it’s not just any laugh, it starts as a giggle, yes a giggle and then builds into a full on belly laugh. “What on Earth, Lucius?”

“They are ridiculous.”

“They are, but it’s never made you laugh like this before.”

“I think I’m only realizing how amusing they are. I think you’ve finally done it, Severus. You’ve changed me and I can see these things now.”

“Oh no I didn’t. I have not set about to change you in anyway. If anything, you’re more at peace and better able to connect to your authentic self. The Lucius I have always seen, is coming out for all to see.”

Lucius thinks about it. “I think you’re right, Severus.”

Harry gone means they have the house to themselves. When they return, they’re up in the bedroom, robes and clothes off, Lucius is lubed thoroughly and he’s sliding down Severus’s cock, his white-blonde hair loose, surrounding him the way he likes. “You’re beautiful, Lucius. More beautiful than ever, and you have always been beautiful.”

Lucius rides Severus’s cock slowly, pressing his palms down, gripping Severus’s chest with his finger pads, enjoying the way Severus throws his head back, moaning, _responding_ because of the things Lucius is doing to him. Lucius’s arse _stings_. Somehow, he managed to get off Scott-free for his pot-stirring at the restaurant, but Severus has a thing for his arse being a deep shade of red and using his leather belt to do it.

Spanking has many flavors, many contexts, many feelings. Tops need spanking just as much as brats needs spanking. It might be in a different way, but it’s a complementary way. You find yourself wanting to _give_ that to your Top.

Severus comes inside of Lucius and Lucius rides him through, coming shortly after and collapsing on top, Severus securing a strong arm around Lucius, reaching for his wand, to clean them up. When they’re snuggled together under blankets in the dark, Lucius knows he should close his eyes and go to sleep, but he has so many thoughts and this is when they really get going. He enjoys Severus’s fingers through his hair and the thrum of his sore arse. “Severus, how would you explain Harry and Draco? Even within the unconventional, they’re unconventional.”

“I explain them, by not explaining them. They are an enigma. One in which I can never decide which phase of them I like better, them getting along, or not. When they get along, they get up to mischief, when they aren’t getting along, they destroy things.”

Lucius laughs. “They are untamable.”

“Without Charlie and Noah, yes, but they do a good job keeping them in line. Now, anymore burning questions? Or will you let me sleep?”

“I suppose you can sleep.”

The next day Harry is there for breakfast in the morning, without Draco. “What’s the matter my boy?” Severus says running a hand through his hair. His face twists and Lucius can tell Severus is more concerned than he’s letting on.

“Draco got me thinking, I’m going to be gone soon. I should be spending more time here. Maybe I shouldn’t go this week. It’s just, Charlie needs me too.”

Severus relaxes. “You’re conflicted.”

Harry nods. They proceed to have a quiet breakfast and another Harry and Severus thing takes place. Often, they talk about things, but sometimes they don’t need to. Lucius quietly does things like refill their coffee and replenish the cream, not wanting to disturb the tranquility of the magic going on between them.

“You know Papa,” Harry says when his French toast is done. “I’ve got to see Charlie. He’ll be my husband, if he ever asks you to negotiate the contract that is, and I need to make sure I’m there for him in that way, like he is for me. We’ll build a family of our own, but that doesn’t mean this one breaks up, does it?”

“Oh, Harry. No. No it doesn’t. We’re still you and me, always. We’ll have new sorts of memories to create in this next phase of your life. Plus, I’m retired and rich. Whenever you need me, I’m there.”

Lucius is surprised he doesn’t take offense at any of that. Instead, he’s hanging on tenterhooks, to see what happens next, like he’s watching a movie unfold. Silently, he cheers on the protagonist, wanting him to realize he’s loved, so very loved.

“Okay. Besides, I’ve got to stop picking up Draco’s nostalgia fits. I swear, we’re like one person sometimes, and his feelings bleed into mine and vice versa.”

Severus pats Harry’s hand. “You’re also going through an intense stretch of time. The week with Charlie will be good for you, son.”

Just like that, the moment passes, and they are Harry and Severus as usual again. They will always have that bit tucked away, just for them, the family the pair formed together after so much heartache. “Aren’t you going to come back to the table, Luci-Lu?” Severus says.

Oh. Right. Lucius got up to get a third round of coffee for everyone, but he stayed over here, unable to help leaning against the counter, a hand curled around his coffee mug, watching and letting them do their thing. “No. I’m going to have my shower, and then would it be all right if I caught up with you later, Severus?”

Lucius freezes for a half second. He asked Severus permission for something, as he’s supposed to. It comes out naturally now. And sure, his words could be taken more as a ‘checking in’ sort of thing, Harry will most likely take it as such – thank Merlin Draco’s not here, because he would not – but Lucius knows what he did, Severus knows, and it sends electricity up his spine and through his body.

_Especially in front of Harry._

“Come here, love,” Severus says. Lucius goes and Severus pulls him in for a kiss. “See you for dinner.”

Only Severus could make that line exciting. Severus is _telling_ him that he’s to be back for dinner. Just the two of them know it.

_Though would it be so bad if Harry knew too?_

Something new for him to process as he heads up to the shower.


	7. On Curfews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 25th, 2020  
> _________________________
> 
> This chapter takes the cake for going off the rails. SO not what I was going to write. I'm basically being told this story every bit as much as you guys are. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Updates:  
> __________
> 
> I have begun re-reading GUW. I hope to have a chapter out soon <3

Harry goes to Romania and Lucius gets invited out for a night with some of his guy friends who are not mutual friends of Severus’s. They are the kind of friends that Severus would rather Lucius spend time with on his own. All of this is fine, the trouble comes from the new parameters he lives within.

He’s overthinking things, as he does, and he’s got the whole thing dissected.

Lucius having to ask permission for things has levels. If it’s a big thing, it’s fairly formal. It requires a sit-down conversation, there’s lengthy discussion and then Severus will either give an answer, or need time to think about it.

For smaller things, things that aren’t going to be a ‘no’, like if he’s going to go by Malfoy Manor, or head over to shop, he needs to let Severus know and it needs to be phrased as a question, even if just with inflection. This may seem overbearing, _controlling_ even, but it’s part of what keeps them, _them_. If there is no major delineation, between who is Top and who isn’t, the feeling isn’t there for them. Severus and Lucius work, because they’re both a little to the extreme side when it comes to this type of thing.

In Harry and Charlie’s relationship, they are less formal, but the delineation is clear in Charlie’s more animalistic energy as alpha dragon. With Noah and Draco, Noah’s fine to let Draco have full reign, which is what Draco needs, but there’s a tether, which Noah makes clear. Draco can do whatever he wants within the boundaries of his playground, but he’d better stop short when he reaches the end of that tether, or else. Noah will bring down the hammer and he’s strict about doing so. This kind of structure is settling for Draco, whereas tighter confines would only make him rebel more. Draco needs to have room to orchestrate his schemes, knowing someone will thwart him in the end.

Noah’s different with Elton than he is with Draco. Elton needs a soft touch, but a firm one. Elton isn’t very likely to misbehave anyway, only if Draco’s involved. Draco plays a role in Elton too. He steadies Elton in a way only Draco can.

For Lucius, he can’t be given free reign and he knows it. Lucius, with all of his well-formed anxieties, needs definitive structure, or he will attempt a takeover; in other words he needs to know Severus has at least as much control of the situation as he would, or he can’t let go and let Severus lead. Lucius needs to feel the edges of where he’s allowed to go, at every turn. Severus knows this, which was the method behind his thinking when he drew up their marriage contract.

These relationships are not one-sided though. They do not exist solely for the brat. The Top benefits too. Each Top has needs as well and they are met by the same means as the brat’s are, if in an opposite way.

Hence for Lucius and Severus, going for a night out like this one, requires permission, but it’s neither formal, or small. It’s not a given he’ll get a yes, being permitted to go out depends on his behavior; however, it’s unlikely Severus will say no. Still, there’s a form of humility in asking and it’s one that has his stomach alight with _that feeling_. It always strikes Lucius as odd, he feels shy and embarrassed about the asking, yet it brings him calm and coziness. If Severus does say no, there’s every possibility he’ll throw a fit and yet, he _likes_ that he has to…?

What can Lucius say? He’s complicated.

He waits a whole day after receiving the invite to approach Severus. He’s at the kitchen table, sipping tea and reading the Daily Prophet. “Merlin, why do I read this tripe?” he says as he continues to read.

Lucius clears his throat, finally ready to make his request, which he’s being ridiculous about. Severus will say yes and even if for some reason he doesn’t, nothing bad will happen. _Why does it feel so big?_ Lucius realizes how much Severus truly has become his Head of House. “Severus? I was invited out with Niles and crowd tomorrow evening. Would it be all right if I joined them?” Merlin. Lucius’s heart is beating out of his chest.

Severus sets his paper down. He’s not the biggest fan of Niles and crowd (Severus is familiar with each of them), but he understands Lucius grew up with them. “That’s fine, my darling. Be home by midnight.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Lucius did not expect that last bit.

“I know I haven’t enforced your curfew, it hasn’t really come up yet, but now that it has it’s a good time to start,” he says.

Lucius balls his fists. “Midnight is rather early for an adult curfew, don’t you think?”

“It’s actually going to be eleven, I’ve given you extra time.”

Lucius wants to scream at him, but he knows that’s a guaranteed trip over his lap, it may even cost him the night out, depending on how outrageous Lucius gets, and even Lucius can admit he gets outrageous. Lucius also knows he should feel grateful Severus waited this long, but he isn’t. He even gets why curfew is A Thing that exists for them, but there’s still that thread of, _I’m an adult and I don’t need a curfew,_ lingering.

Lucius takes a breath. _I won’t lose it._ “Thank you, Severus. If you’ll excuse me.”

“Oh no you don’t, I know that look. Come here, please.”

Lucius does not want to ‘come here please’, he wants to throw a private tantrum in their room. He goes to Severus, plastering on his best, ‘I’m fine,’ look. Severus stands and takes one of Lucius’s hands between both of his. Dammit. Lucius is instantly calmed by the two, scratchy Potions Master palms. “You remember reading this in the contract, yes?”

“I do, Severus. It’s fine.”

“Then why do you look like you want to explode?”

“Explode? That’s ridiculous. I’ve read the contract, you’ve given me more than enough time to adjust, which you were not obligated to do, and you’ve even given me extra time.”

“Yes, all of those things are true, you’ve summarized that nicely. There’s just one problem, I’ve known you for forty years, Lu.”

He has. And even when Severus didn’t have experience on his side, he’d somehow always been able to read Lucius. “Okay, fine. I’m not happy about it, better?”

“It’s better that you get it off your chest, or it will come out some other way.”

“I understand your reasoning behind the curfew,” Lucius says feeling a sting of embarrassment at the word, curfew. “But I still don’t want it.”

“I know. I didn’t imagine you would, but you’ll see, it will feel better all around.”

“Right. May I go now?”

“So long as you’re not planning on destroying our room. I will not be pleased, Lucius.”

“I won’t.”

Severus nods.

But now Lucius has to find something better to do, as that was his plan. He doesn’t bother asking if he can go to Malfoy Manor, where he can destroy whatever he wants – well, sort of; Severus wouldn’t like to hear of that either, but he’s less likely to hear of that occurrence – Severus won’t want him gone when he’s like this. This means he’ll actually have to calm down.

“Go sit in the bath, Lu. Light a candle, read a book,” Severus says.

“Now you propose to tell me what to do with my spare time?” Lucius says, _just_ this side of snapping.

Severus tilts his head and smiles in a way that makes it near impossible for Lucius to _stay_ mad at him. “Yes.”

It’s also near impossible _not_ to pick up the vase on the table and throw it across the room. Instead, Lucius storms away, but he does head for the bath. He grabs the book he’s been working on, from his side of the nightstand, he even lights the blasted candle, so that Severus can’t say he didn’t do it right. He is soothed when he slides into the hot bath, feeling the water climb up his skin, like it’s trying to pull him in and coat him like candle wax.

And then he starts to cry. “Fuck. Why the fuck are you crying, Lu?” he says to the empty room, no answer on offer. He lets himself though and it ends up being a good kind of cry, a releasing kind of cry. Something in him feels gone, a heavy weight. By the end of the bath, he feels like he is air. When he’s out and dried, he slips into his black silk robe with the red-lined cuffs and since Harry isn’t here, he leaves his pants off. _Maybe I’ll tempt, Severus._

He doesn’t find him in the kitchen, where he thinks he’ll be, so he puts together some tea and biscuits and heads over to his office – the next likely place to find Severus. Lucius left his hair long and loose and it floats behind him, giving him a bit of a feminine feel, which is amplified after whatever releasing thing happened in the bath. Severus is at his desk. Lucius takes the opportunity to admire him through the crack of the door, before he steps into the room.

He’s all in black – Severus likes black – but he’s casual in a cashmere sweater with the sleeves rolled up his forearm and slacks. His hair is neat and tidy – Severus is a neat and tidy person, thus so is his hair – but it fans out at the bottom, as pleasant as his current mood.

Lucius steps in. His robe is short, showing off his toned, thick-muscled legs, his bare feet sink into the carpet as he pads across and sets the tea tray before his man. He only brought enough for Severus.

Severus looks up and Lucius can tell straight away that he’s affected. “What’s all this?” he says crooking his fingers, indicating Lucius should come over. He does.

“I… I don’t know,” Lucius says, pushing a whole chunk of hair behind his right shoulder. “I guess I was feeling… _pretty._ ”

“And you are pretty, my darling. My pretty Malfoy Doll. Move that tray over there,” he says standing and unbuckling his belt. “Or that’s going to go flying and I’d like to enjoy what you brought me afterward.”

When the tea tray is to safety, Severus tosses Lucius over his desk, and moves his robes aside. “Spread nice and wide for me, sweetheart.”

Severus proceeds to fuck the life out of him, hitting his prostate in all the right ways. Lucius tries to grab for something and sometimes, he’s able to latch onto the edge of the desk, but Severus is rough and he ends up letting go as much as he hangs on. Lucius moans Severus’s name and many other unintelligible words, until he’s coming all over the desk and floor and Severus into his arse. His loose hair, now a tumbled mess as he turns his head so Severus can lean in and kiss him. “You should know better than to come in here like that.”

“If this is my punishment, I don’t think I’m bound to be deterred.”

Severus takes care of them both and pulls Lucius into his lap while he sips tea and Lucius feeds him biscuit. “I have to say, this was quite unexpected. A good surprise, but with the way you stormed off, I thought I was in the hippogriff house for at least a week.”

There are ways Lucius can make Severus suffer, without going over the line. “I was upset, but your little bath scheme, worked.”

Severus laughs. “Give me more credit than that. If I’m going to scheme, it’s going to be a lot better than sending you to take a bath.”

“Well it worked. I… cried. Something happened, but I don’t know what. I left feeling like this.” Lucius rubs his nose with Severus’s.

Severus captures his lips. “Good. I thought I was going to have to spank you.”

“Can if you want to.”

“Don’t say things like that, you know I always want to. Perhaps later, I’m enjoying this right now.”

“Did you mean what you said before? About me being, pretty?” Lucius bites his lip.

“Of course, I meant it.”

“And that’s… okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well, because I’m a man.”

“Ah.” Severus wraps a long finger into a tangle of Lucius’s hair. “People have all sorts of opinions on that sort of thing, but fuck’em. I happen to adore when you’re pretty and soft.”

Lucius wraps himself closer into Severus as if Severus is armor protecting him from the hard opinions of others. “And the boys?”

“I do not think our boys are the sorts to have the nonsense kind of opinions of some. Did you know Elton has a teddy bear?”

“I did not.”

“He does. I almost got myself hexed one time. I arrived at the flat to meet Harry and I was early. They were all upstairs and I was able to witness the atrocious state of the place. I was so angry that they would allow the place to get to such a state of disaster, I began yelling for them both, while I tidied and transfigured a book into a box to throw away everything in sight. If they were going to be so careless, it was all going. Draco came down about the time I threw Elton’s teddy bear into the box. He pulled his wand out and told me to step away from the bear. I’m pretty sure one of his cameras made it into the box, but he only cared about the bear. I asked Harry about it afterward and he told me it belonged to Elton.”

Lucius laughs at the thought of Severus throwing away all their stuff like a maniac. “My son is protective of Elton’s bear?”

“Yes. Almost murdered someone for stealing it, once. Harry had to talk him down to a hexing.”

Lucius relaxes and nods into Severus’s chest. “In that case, I think they’ll be okay with me.”

Severus turns Lucius’s head toward him, by his chin. “You do not need their validation, or mine for that matter. Be authentically you, love.”

Lucius wants to be, but it’s hard sometimes. For now, he curls back into his Severus Cave. The night is a good one, they have a nice dinner together and he falls asleep where he likes to, in Severus’s arms.

~**~

The next day comes and with it the night of his outing with Niles and the boys. For some reason, the brat in him itches to the surface and his annoyance at being given the curfew is back. It doesn’t matter that he’s a hypocrite. If it were one of the boys living with them, he would give them a curfew just the same, even though they are nearly adults. But for some reason, _he’s_ above it.

Some reason.

Lucius gets ready at Prince Manor. Originally, he planned to go to Malfoy Manor to get ready, but Severus might get suspicious if he does. He seems to have a sixth sense for the things Lucius gets up to. Lucius is brushing his hair out, when Severus enters their bedroom. “May I?” Severus says and Lucius can’t resist having his hair brushed by Severus, no matter his mood, so he hands the brush over. “You look too good to go out without me, Malfoy.”

Severus means it. Lucius loves a jealous Severus. “My heart belongs to you, Severus.”

“I know it does, which is the only reason I’m allowing you to go. I know Niles would rather you be his husband, but at least he wants you for you, Bradford is after your money and power.”

Lucius is aware of Bradford, but he wasn’t aware of Niles. _How did I miss that?_ But suddenly he sees it and truth is, if it were the other way around, he would throw a fit if Severus wanted to go out with someone who Lucius knew liked him as more than friends. “Maybe I should cancel.”

“Nonsense. Go. Have a nice time. Be home by midnight.”

Oh right, the curfew. He’s mad about that. “I’ll be home by midnight, Severus.”

Severus stares at him. “I suppose we shall see.” Severus pulls him off the chair, kisses him then smacks his arse.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“A taste should you decide to disobey me.” Lucius scowls. Severus laughs. “You look like your son.”

“My son looks like me. May I go now?”

“Yes. See you at midnight.”

 _Does he have to say it so many times?_ Merlin.

Lucius heads to Hawksworth. Part of the reason Severus isn’t fond of these particular friends is because of how uppity they are. Severus has fine tastes, but he’s not uppity. He’ll eat at the muggle food trucks Harry introduced him to. These friends would probably stop speaking to him, if they even caught wind Severus did something like that, thinking Lucius should not _allow_ his fiancé to do such things.

Severus also despises the chatter. These are the friends he goes to, to talk about the wizarding stock market and keep up with the gossip in the pureblood circles – things Severus has little interest in socializing over. Severus actually is an avid investor, but it’s not something he likes to spend his time talking about with friends and it’s not the _way_ Severus likes to talk stocks. Severus enjoys his chats with Lucius and Draco, he learns things, but even Lucius can admit most of the chats with _these_ friends more about bragging than learning, even if he does pick up the odd tip.

As for the gossip, Severus has no use for it, but Lucius still enjoys it. He feels it keeps him up with the inner circle and besides, he doesn’t mind knowing a few juicy morsels, should he need them for something. And anyway, Severus can’t deny being fascinated by some of the information Lucius has shared with him in past.

They are seated at the best table in the house and are served a bottle of champagne that’s on the house on account all of them know the owner. The six of them, Lucius, Niles, Bradford, Palmer, Vance and Quincy have been coming here for years. “Tonight, we have something to celebrate,” Quincy says. “Our dear Lucius is getting married and not just to anyone, but a Prince. Severus may not frequent the inner circles anymore, but that name still carries weight.”

It’s the first time they’ve met up since the engagement. Everyone cheers their glasses of champagne, including Niles and Bradford, who do so politely, but neither of them are thrilled. “Getting married, _eventually_ ,” Niles says. “If you were mine, I’d sweep you up instantly Lucius. Severus doesn’t deserve you, making you wait like that.”

Lucius and Niles would never work. They are both brats, Niles just doesn’t practice the same sort of lifestyle Lucius does which is too bad, having a Top would do him wonders. Bradford though, Bradford is a Top. He exudes that kind of energy. In that way, Bradford works for Lucius, but Bradford would be the kind of controlling that Lucius would find constricting.

Severus might have his rules like, ugh, _curfews_ , but there’s something freeing in the way Severus does things.

“Lucius would never be yours Niles,” Bradford says. “You’re a mess most of the time. If not for your brother, you would not have the money to dine here with us.”

That’s the other reason Severus isn’t fond of this crowd. The sharp barbs are a thing they do. Severus doesn’t approve. “Sorry gentlemen, I’m not for anyone else, I belong to Severus now,” Lucius says, showing off his ring.

“Don’t you mean Severus belongs to you?” Vance asks. “You are still the Malfoy, aren’t you Lucius?”

Lucius has a flash from yesterday, when he felt like a _pretty_ doll and Severus fucked him with legs spread wide over his desk. Then, after, with him curled into Severus, using him as a shield to protect him from the world. Being fucked over the desk, he felt like Severus’s, when Lucius latched onto him, Severus felt like _his_. “I would say the Prince and Malfoy names have equal clout these days,” Lucius answers.

“He’s starry-eyed, Vance-y,” Niles says. “You’re not going to get a real answer out of him now. Wait until they’re married a couple years, if they ever get married that is.”

“I agree with Niles on that much,” Bradford says. “I can’t believe you’re standing for that. The Lucius Malfoy I know commands, he doesn’t give in. If I had known you were so soft Lucius, I would have scooped you up first.”

Lucius wrinkles his nose; he doesn’t like talk of him and Severus like that. He doesn’t like the subtle-not-so-subtle fighting over him. “You and me, Bradford? I don’t think so. Your wife has never liked me.”

Niles lost his first husband, years ago, in the war. He has yet to remarry. With Bradford, he’s still married, but it’s no secret they’re unhappy. They remain married, because of their contract, but both of them see other people, _’secretly’.’_

The beginning of the night is rough, with all the tension over his upcoming nuptials, but as the alcohol flows, they relax and end up having a good time. As they’re finishing up dessert, Lucius looks at the time; it’s eleven. Perfect. He was nervous over what he’d say as an excuse to head home before the night ends. It’s not uncommon for them to stay out late. Though it is ridiculous for him to be nervous. He’s stared down Voldemort, he can tell his friends he needs to get home for midnight, can’t he?

_Yes, and then you’ll be the next topic of conversation on a night Severus says you can’t come out._

“Shall we go back to mine for a scotch, boys?” Palmer says. “I got hold of a rare vintage, you all must try it.”

Dammit. They all know how much he loves a good scotch. If he declines now, it will be suspicious. _It’s eleven. Plenty of time to have a finger or two, and still make it home._ “Absolutely, Palmer. Lead the way,” Lucius says.

But when they get there, nothing goes as planned, and they aren’t served the scotch until closer to eleven thirty. It’s not the kind of scotch you can knock back, so Lucius has to sip it. He manages to get through his glass, with a few minutes to spare – he’ll ask if he can use the floo to make his way home, he’s far too drunk to apparate – and Palmer’s breaking out _another_ scotch. “Surprise! I got this one just for you, Malfoy. I know these arseholes are jealous about your upcoming marriage, but I’m happy for you. Come on now, let’s fill you up.”

He doesn’t make it home until one thirty and it’s a good thing Severus didn’t know where they’d be, because he would have turned up. You can’t tell an ex-spy you’ll be home at midnight and then show an hour and a half late without having him think you’ve been murdered or worse. Lucius is fairly liquored, by the time he steps through the floo, but he can still tell Severus has been worried sick. “Lu? Oh thank Merlin. I thought something happened to you.”

He runs toward him and pulls him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry Severus.”

His concern quickly changes to anger. “Where were you? You smell like a liquor store.”

“That’s three-hundred-year old scotch on my breath. It was very fine, Sev. We _have_ to get some.”

“I hope it’s worth the spanking you’re going to get tomorrow. C’mon into the kitchen. You need water and then we’re going to bed.”

“Spanking? You know what Severus, your curfew rule can go hang itself. I’m a grown man and I’ll stay out with my friends ‘till I want to come home.” Lucius is pretty sure half of those words are slurred, which does not help his case.

“We’re going to have this conversation sober, Malfoy. Get to the kitchen.” He adds a hefty swat to Severus’s arse. “Water and then bed.”

Even drunk and lippy as he is, he knows he should do as he’s told. Still, why can’t he stay out until he likes? That’s what his drunk brain says. As he drinks his water, pouting like a child, he thinks about all the arguments he can come up with as to why he shouldn’t be in trouble for this, because it’s a stupid, stupid rule. Sure, he could have let Severus know he’d be late, that might have been considerate, but he shouldn’t have to come home at any particular time.

When he feels his arguments are untouchable, he looks up from his water to start in with Severus, but the look on Severus’s face stops him. Lucius keeps his mouth shut and drinks as much water as Severus tells him to.

Unfortunately, Lucius is the sort whose ego gets away from him at times. He really ought to back down, but he _can’t_ lose face now. It’s not how he does things, he can’t bear being _wrong_. If he’s wrong now, what else is he wrong about? Lucius tends to think being wrong about one thing, makes him wrong about everything. Admitting to being wrong, is him admitting to him being _wrong_ about everything in his life.

So he doesn’t let it go.

“You know Severus, I think I’d like to go home.”

“This is your home, Lu.”

“No, it isn’t. I don’t want to be here with you. I want to go home to my bed.”

Severus doesn’t budge. “I make these decisions in our home I’m afraid, and I you’re staying here. And before you say it, home is you and me. Here or at your place, we are we. When alcohol is not addling your brain, you’ll remember that. Come. _Now._ ”

Lucius allows himself to be tugged by the arm up to their bedroom, where Severus tries to help undress him. Lucius tugs away from Severus. “I can do it myself,” Lucius insists.

Severus leaves him to remove his robes and pulls out some pajamas for him, a set of green silk ones – Lucius has a thing for silk. “I will be back. You’d better be in these by the time I return,” Severus says.

Lucius glares at him but doesn’t say anything. He does change into the pajamas, in a huffy-fashion, even though no one is around to witness his fit and when Severus returns, Lucius is on his side of the bed, still pouting and still wanting to go to his place.

“Drink this.”

Severus hands him a flask of something. “What is this? It smells dreadful.”

“Sobriety potion.”

Lucius isn’t sure he wants to drink it. He has a bad feeling that once he does, his illusions of why he’s right and why Severus is wrong will come flooding back. “No thank you.” He shoves it back toward Severus.

“This isn’t a negotiation, Lu.”

“You’re mean and horrible!”

“It’s true. Sometimes I am. You’re still going to drink that.”

Lucius knows Severus would never hurt him, well, other than to spank him, but that doesn’t make the look he’s being given any less scary. It’s the same look Harry gives Charlie sometimes, the one that can scare a Dragon Tamer. Lucius cows a bit and drinks down the potion. “Blech! That’s terrible. Can’t you make those taste nice somehow?”

“I’m afraid not.” Severus takes the flask from him. “You stay there. I’m going to get ready for bed.”

He’s left to sit on the bed, while Severus heads into the ensuite bathrrom. Lucius hears the shower turn on and guesses Severus needs a break from him while he waits for the potion to take effect if he’s taking a shower so late. It’s not immediate, but the potion works faster than Lucius would like it to and by the time Severus is out, Lucius is sober.

He runs back over his behavior and oh Merlin, how did he manage to be such an arse within a twenty-minute span? He can’t even look at Severus. He hides within his hair, grabbing the pillow and stuffing his face into it and then like an idiot he starts to cry. “C’mon Lu, it will be all right,” Severus says.

“It’s not all right. Please leave me alone.” As juvenile as it sounds, Lucius wants to run away, but Severus won’t let him.

Severus uses his wand to turn out the light and Lucius cries himself to sleep.

When the light peers into their room, Lucius is wrapped around a pillow and he can feel Severus toying with his hair. The nice thing about a sobriety potion is the lack of hangover he should rightfully have. “Are you still not talking to me?” Severus asks after some time.

“I’m sorry, Severus. I’ve ruined everything.”

“What did you ruin, exactly?”

“Everything. I disobeyed you and also the marriage contract. I was horrible last night, worrying you, hurting your feelings. If you did any of those things, I’d be beyond angry.” Only Severus would never do anything like that to Lucius. Severus is better than he’ll ever be. _Why did Severus say yes to me?_

“And, not only am I not you, we have ways of dealing with broken rules. Also, you were drunk last night. A simple, _I’m sorry_ will suffice. I’ve had people say much worse than to tell me I’m mean and horrible, in fact, sometimes it’s true.”

“But I don’t want to be other people, Severus; I want to be better than other people. I’m sorry. I’m so, sorry.” Lucius cries _again_ wanting to latch onto Severus this time, but he doesn’t feel he should be allowed to, so he tries to cry into his pillow again.

“Lu, will you please come here?”

When Severus tugs on him, he goes and he clings to Severus’s torso as Severus squeezes him. “How will you ever be able to forgive me?”

All of it feels very big to Lucius and it seems unforgivable. Would Lucius be able to forgive Severus if he did such things? He’s not sure.

“I am not pleased that you missed curfew, and I did worry even though I knew likely you were continuing the night elsewhere, I know you can take care of yourself, but nothing unforgivable happened. You will be punished, and we will move on. I did not enjoy angry, drunk Lucius, hence the sobriety potion. As soon as the liquor stopped poisoning your brain, you stopped with your tirade. Some of it was even amusing.”

“But, I’ve betrayed you. I’ve gone against the fundamental principles of our relationship, the contract… I said awful things.” Lucius cries some more.

“You haven’t betrayed me. You missed curfew, came home drunk and acted like a fool. I don’t expect this to be the last time. I know who I’m marrying. Come now darling, it’s all right. I think if we punish you now, you’ll feel better. I’ll feel better too.”

Spanking is the language they speak. Some couples use talking for all their ails, but for people like Lucius and Severus, spanking is what heals them and stitches them back together. “What do you feel in a situation like this?” Lucius asks as he stands, preparing himself to be taken to task. In the asking, he starts to feel better. The act of considering another whom he cares about, beyond his own feelings brings him some piece of the puzzle.

“Naturally, I am annoyed at my rules having been broken – annoyance is the feeling I feel. I can control my reaction to the feeling, but not the having of the feeling itself with the way I’m wired. As much as it won’t be resolved for you without the spanking, it won’t be resolved for me without the spanking either. Not quickly anyway.”

Lucius likes to hear the Top’s Eye View on it. He knows some people, like his son have some of both urges within, even though Draco leans more toward brat, but Lucius doesn’t really have many spanking urges per se; physically he has the ability and he has no issue doing it when it’s his child. The distinction is in urge. For a romantic partner the urge is just not there. Which lends to answer the question that seems to come up, “why wouldn’t Severus be spanked for a similar infraction?”

Lucius has not directly been asked this question but believe it or not there’s a Domestic Discipline Magazine of all things, he saw at a shop one day and couldn’t help buying.

There is more than one answer to this question, but the top answer – for Lucius anyway – being that Lucius couldn’t fathom doing it. It’s not how he’s wired. He doesn’t _want_ to spank Severus. While others see it as a sense of equal justice, Lucius understands it’s not. Being spanked _does_ something for Lucius. It would do nothing for Severus inside. This fact makes it unequal to begin with, this fact erases all sense of justice.

The next question that seems to get asked, “why doesn’t someone like Lucius get a free pass in the event Severus should fuck up?”

Once again, there is more than one answer, but the one Lucius resonated with most was that a premise like that is contrary to the premise as to why Lucius is disciplined in the first place. Discipline – loathe as Lucius is to admit it sometimes – is for Lucius’s benefit in many ways even beyond ‘good behavior’. Giving Lucius a free pass – not that he’ll ever stop asking for one – is unfair to him and will only prolong the wound up feeling inside, allowing it to wind up more.

Kinds like Lucius and kinds like Severus are different and therefore the same rules cannot apply to them both. Equal does not mean the same.

Lucius understands these things on the inside, but in order to be able to articulate them, which he’s driven to do, he will ask Severus how he’s feeling inside at various times. The answers help him understand Severus, but also himself a little more.

Lucius knows Severus is right. As much as Lucius will try not to have this happen again, it likely will happen again and he might not be so ready to be spanked at that time, he might kick and complain and even plead. But in this moment, Lucius is ready. He wants to be spanked as much as he doesn’t want to be spanked. That familiar feeling in his tummy builds, but he surrenders to it.

Severus pulls down his pajama bottoms, which he’s not wearing any pants under and that’s how they have their discussion. The embarrassment at such a position, creeps in. Lucius _feels_ naughty, which is the point. “Since I assume you know why you’re getting this spanking, why don’t you tell me.”

Lucius cheeks heat. “I missed curfew, sir.”

“You did, because you do have a curfew, don’t you?”

Dammit. That feeling of resistance is back and if he’s being honest with himself, because maybe he wasn’t before, his dismissal of the curfew may have subconsciously been connected to his lack of acceptance of it. He didn’t try to abide it, not really. Sure it was on his mind, but it was conditional to the how the night played out and whether or not his _friends_ would approve, of his leaving. “I still don’t like it Severus.”

“I know you don’t. You’re not going to like every rule and that’s part of it. You’ll obey me anyway.”

 _Whoa._ Merlin. His tummy does a deep dive. The deepest dive it’s done in a long while and he realizes, yeah, that’s why some rules he isn’t fond of exist. This experience has also served to teach him that maybe – while it’s ill-advised to break rules – breaking a rule isn’t as _big_ as he originally felt it was. That’s not exactly it. Yes, it’s big, but it’s not betrayal. In their case, it’s part of the dance.

Lucius takes a brave breath. “I have a curfew, Severus.”

“Very good. And what time is that curfew?”

“Midnight.”

“It’s not, actually.”

Fuck. Lucius remembers. “It’s eleven. But Severus, can’t it at least be midnight?”

“It’s not a negotiation. It will be eleven. If you’d like later, you may ask. Though I feel obliged to warn you that you’re not likely to get more time until you can show me you’re able to obey me on the standard.”

There’s that edge, the one Lucius _needs_ to come up against. It’s sharp and one he’ll stay back from, but he had to test until he met it. “Yes, Severus.”

“As for this time, you’ll get a good spanking for the missing of your curfew. Since it’s the first offence, I won’t use my belt, but next time I will and that is what will be used thereafter.”

“W-W-What about…?”

“Your drunken belligerence?”

“Yes.”

“That requires a discussion. We’ll do this first and then have a chat about it over breakfast.”

Hmmmm, all of that sounds rather lovely.

“Now, over my lap.”

Ugh, this is not going to be pleasant. Lucius is right. Severus doesn’t need an implement to make his point and Severus is always hard on him. “Ow! Sev, ow!”

“Serves you right. You will obey me, Lucius. When I say to be home at midnight, I want you home at midnight on the dot. Not twelve oh five, not twelve ten, and certainly not one-thirty in the morning.”

“Yes, yes, sir. I under-ow! I understand. I won’t do it again.” In this moment, Lucius really believes he won’t. His arse is on fire. Severus doesn’t stop spanking away and this time, he’s not alternating cheeks as often. It’s at least five right, five left, but Lucius can’t really focus on counting so much, it’s too painful.

Lucius tries things like kicking his legs and crossing his calve at the ankle – for some reason the touch of his one leg to the other like that, does lessen the pain some, balances it out – and wiggling, but all he can really do is balance himself somewhat and take the spanking until it’s over. Which, there’s something in that too. The vulnerability of it, the lack of control. Lucius has no control over this spanking at all, Severus does. To be spanked requires a certain amount of surrender.

It does end though and Lucius is swearing he will abide curfew by the end of it. Despite the pain of it and how much it stings afterward, he doesn’t cry. He thought he would, and he’s surprised to learn it wasn’t that kind of spanking for him, but it wasn’t. “To the corner, pants down, thirty minutes,” Severus says.

Lucius would complain, but he knows where that will get him and there’s no _way_ he’s going over back over Severus’s knee after a spanking like that. He goes to the corner as instructed, his very red and sore bottom on display, hands interlaced behind his head. As the thinks, he recalls the rules for earning a punishment during the week. Severus will pull out the Prince strap for his Sunday discipline. That’s the rule.

Ugh. Why oh why does he have to rebel? How hard was it to get home an hour and a half earlier?

Thirty minutes ticks by slowly and Lucius has to move – as minutely as possible, so Severus won’t notice – to alleviate his stinging arse. “All right, come one over here my naughty one.”

Lucius catapults from the corner to Severus, which is out of character for him, but maybe not so much anymore. “I’m sorry, Sev. I cared more about fine scotch and what my friends would think than our rules.”

Severus laughs, squeezing him back. “I know. C’mon. Let’s go down to breakfast and chat about that.”

Once they’ve both freshened up, applied some of Severus’s salve to Lucius’s arse – even though he didn’t really need it this time – they head down to breakfast where Lucius quickly learns that he will not be sitting comfortably for at least the today. He gingerly takes his seat and Severus can’t help himself. Lucius knows well that while Severus will help him _not_ to be spanked every way he can, if he’s going to give Severus reason to, he’s going to enjoy it. Severus _enjoys_ spanking Lucius.

When they’ve got coffee and food before them, Severus launches into the promised conversation. Lucius is not looking forward to it. “We don’t have any rules surrounding alcohol. I wasn’t going to make any. We’ve never had a problem before. I believe in this scenario, you were dealing with something new and big for you; the curfew. Alcohol exacerbated your feelings on the matter.”

Lucius nods. “I agree. Severus, I’m sorry. I really am. I don’t need alcohol as much as I never want to say such vile things to you again.”

“You weren’t that bad, Lu. It was a drunken tantrum, no more. Even still, it does affect both of us. I don’t think you need to swear off alcohol, but I do think refraining or limiting during times of challenge if we can help it would be wise, for both of us.”

“You too?”

“Alcohol impairs cognitive function. If I were heavily imbibed last night, I would not have been able to make the quick decisions I did.”

“That seems a lot of responsibility to have to put out for…for me. No, I will be the one to refrain, you shouldn’t have to because of me.”

“This is not your decision, Lu.”

The finality of that is impressed upon Lucius. Not that Lucius ever thinks that what they do is pretend, but without these constant reminders, the feeling of it wouldn’t be there. Lucius bites his lip.

“It has not affected _me_ as much as you presume it has, that part is affecting _you_ and you don’t let go as easily I do. You don’t have the practice. For that reason, we’ll both be more selective until you do get practice. Besides, I rather like you drunk most of the time. You’re adorable and fun when you’re not being a bloody brat.”

Lucius smirks. “All right. I see your point. Severus? Thank you.”

Now the tears come. They weren’t there before, but maybe something else in him has let go too, like it did in the bath the other day. The crying doesn’t feel bad, but crying is still crying and he needs Severus.

“Oh. Luci-Lu, come here.”

They are sitting beside each other, so it’s easy for Severus to pull Lucius against him. Severus lets him cry without saying anything, combing fingers through his hair and kissing his crown. Lucius doesn’t know how Severus could love him so much. “Are you going to be all right?” Severus says when Lucius tears reside.

He sniffles. “I am. I feel better. Well, except my arse, but I deserved that one.”

“You did. Now, shall we finish breakfast? I think my pretty Malfoy doll with a red arse over this table is something I’d like to take advantage of.”

“ _Yes_ , sir.”

Later, he joins Noah and Draco at Malfoy Manor for dinner. Severus had to work on some things for a client. Yes he’s retired, but he still takes on some jobs because he likes to. Severus loves being a Potions Master and wants to continue to develop and practice in the field.

Of all the things Lucius is proud of himself for, his choice in husband for Draco is up there in his top three. He does wish he’d gone about it differently, he had repeated the behaviors that were taught to him surrounding arranged marriages, but Noah _is_ the perfect mate for Draco and Lucius knew when he heard about him. Draco finds it hard to relax around anyone, kind of like a rabbit does – it’s rare for a rabbit to trust any situation, even one in which nothing bad has ever happened to them, enough to sleep with both eyes fully closed, or to fail to keep at least one ear perked. With Noah, Draco’s softer; he’s able to relax like that because he feels safe. That’s one of the many things Lucius wanted for Draco, especially when he failed to provide that for him, living a life as a spy.

“Have either of you heard from Harry?” Lucius asks.

“Yes. Merlin, Charlie’s got a baby dragon. Harry was furious, but apparently he’s a cute little blighter, plus, Harry has a hard time saying no to Charlie for such things. Something about puppy eyes. Really. As if a dragon tamer can have puppy eyes. Harry’s got to put his foot down for stuff like that.”

“Does that mean I’m not allowed a Dragon?” Noah says with a wink, Draco misses.

Draco looks up into Noah’s eyes and Lucius doesn’t know what ‘puppy eyes’ for Noah is exactly, but all Tops do have a version and he’s pretty sure this is Noah’s. “Noah Eastcastle, it’s not even legal to have a dragon here.” But Draco thinks on it. Draco will do anything for those he loves, even break and bribe the law. “I could make it happen. Father, I’m going to need at least three million gold pieces and probably Potter’s invisibility cloak wherever that got to. No one talks about it anymore. Were you serious, love?”

“No. I just wanted to see if you loved me as much as Harry loves Charlie.”

“Well that’s stupid, of course I do.” Draco moves a whisp of his longer hair back over his crown and reaches to do the same for Noah. They stare at the other, just this side of too long, like they share all the world’s secrets.

Right. Lucius chose well for Draco. He regrets nothing.


	8. On Ownership and Deference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 28th, 2020  
> _______________________
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. It does contain something that I know might make some uncomfortable. I've added new tags and written it in the end notes if the tag scares you. 
> 
> I'm still loving writing Lu!
> 
> Also, there's something I'm forever writing and then your friend and mine, Majestic Duck coined the most perfect term for it: Casual, non-sexual dominance. She said she didn't mind if I used it! It is also now a tag. I'd love to see more of it myself. *wink* 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.

Louise from the supermarket. That’s the thought spinning ‘round in his mind, because they’re going to the supermarket. Severus ran out of his favorite tea and Lucius his favorite biscuits. Now they will have to visit the specific supermarket where _Louise_ works and Lucius feels the jealousy invade him.

Lucius knows well he has no reason to be jealous, Severus loves him and has never given any indication otherwise. Severus is the most certain thing in his life. None of this matters, Lucius feels how he feels. It’s somewhat unfair. It doesn’t matter what Severus does, Lucius will always throw a tantrum about it, in the least show mild distaste.

The problem is solved by not frequenting this supermarket, but this is the only Supermarket carrying the brands of tea and biscuits Severus and Lucius _have_ to have. Plus, Severus is hopeful. Maybe with familiarity and time Lucius’s jealousy will quell. If that’s what Severus thinks will happen, then maybe he’s missed the tendency Malfoys have to hang onto things and obsess about them.

But here they go. They apparate to the supermarket in Wizarding London, set on grabbing the two items and leaving.

It’s a small supermarket, which means only two tills and Louis works at one of them. They do try to go when Louise doesn’t work, but her schedule varies and there’s almost no way to know for sure when her days off will be, unless they were to inquire with the manager weekly, which would be crazy. At least, that was Severus’s opinion when Lucius discussed it with him. Lucius was just fine to acquire her schedule in whatever way they needed to. They were both spies for Merlin’s sake, how hard could it be?

Because even when they choose the other line-up, the one that doesn’t lead to Louise, Louise makes a point of waving hello to Severus. And that’s just the thing, it’s not to Severus _and_ Lucius, it’s just to Severus as if she’d rather Lucius not be there at all. Lucius can’t blame her, if Severus weren’t _his_ , he’d feel the same way Louise does.

But Severus _is_ his and Louise needs to back off.

They have learned it’s best to go in her line-up to avoid her leaning over to say her usual hello to Severus, which makes a scene. Of course when they go today, she’s there, so they grab their items and get into the line-up and Lucius waits with anticipation, gripping onto Severus who is doing his best to make him feel more comfortable, but the truth is, only Lucius can make himself feel more comfortable on this one.

“Severus, hi! It’s so good to see you,” she says. Her eye twist in a flirtatious way. “Biscuits again, it’s a good thing you’ve got the physique that can handle these.”

All of that grates on Lucius’s nerves.

“Those are for my fiancé, actually. They’re his favorite, and yes, his physique also lends to indulging on biscuits,” Severus says, doing a sweep of Lucius's body.

Lucius blushes, loving the attention Severus gives, but still, back to Louise. She’s flirting with him and it’s inappropriate and Lucius won’t stand for it. He sets a glare on her, one hot enough to burn through even Voldemort’s leathery skin. “Severus is my fiancé. Mine. Do you hear me?”

If they were anywhere else, he’d have his wand out and while he doesn’t, it’s there in spirit. Louise knows.

She huffs, “My word,” but rings their stuff through quickly. It doesn’t stop her checking Severus out as they leave the store.

Now that the heat of passion has worn off, Lucius is nervous. Is he in trouble? Did he embarrass Severus? It’s hard to tell. Severus is quiet, but Severus is often quiet and it doesn’t always mean something bad. Once they’ve returned to Prince Manor with their items, Severus bursts into laughter. “Merlin, Lucius. I thought you were going to hex her.”

Lucius still isn’t sure he’s not entering some kind of trap. He peers at Severus, waiting.

Severus rolls his eyes. “You’re not in trouble, love. You were, in my opinion, appropriately stern. One could argue you were menacing with that look in your eyes, but she’s going to get bit toying with a Malfoy like that.”

Lucius puffs up. In this, Severus’s opinion is the only one that matters. 

“I would be remiss in leaving out that any more than that and your arse would have a date with my wood paddle, but she needs a consequence for her behavior. Maybe we should choose another kind of tea and biscuits, so we can shop someplace else…?”

Lucius knows Severus will make that decision and he’ll accept it, but Severus will take is opinion into consideration. “But I like _those_ biscuits, Severus. I don’t think we should let Louise stop us shopping there. She will have to learn.”

Severus nods and brings Lucius’s hand to his lips pressing them on the knuckles. “She will have to learn I belong to you,” Severus says.

He takes Lucius’s breathe away.

It gives Lucius something else to chew on, as he does. He remembers the thought he had while out with his friends the last time, about when he feels like he’s Severus’s and when Severus feels like his. From the outside, one might think it is _only_ the submissive partner who belongs to the more dominant one. And frankly, it’s a feeling a submissive partner relishes in; being owned, being consumed, being someone’s possession. Lucius wants Severus to own every part of him; you can be owned and not lose yourself.

Meanwhile, Lucius is possessive to the max. Some might say overly so. He’s been surprised to learn that these feelings didn’t dissipate when he and Severus made their relationship official, if anything they grew. In fact, if he were the more dominant partner, and Severus the submissive one, his actions might not be considered healthy. As it is, Severus puts his foot down to Lucius’s possessive tantrums when he needs to and is amused at other times.

If Lucius could, he would lock Severus away; keep the butterfly in the bottle.

“Now my darling, time to make you feel safe again. You’re chewing on something.”

“Only about ownership.”

“Oh, is that all?” Severus says quirking a brow, biting back a laugh.

Lucius feels like he’s already got this one pretty sorted in his own mind, but he wants to hear Severus’s thoughts. “Shouldn’t you be the one who owns me, not the other way around?”

“I do.” Severus’s voice is somehow able to make two words sound commanding and indecent at the same time. “I own you and I belong to you.”

“How can that be?”

“I have responsibility to you. It’s not just about making rules and bossing you around, I have your well-being to consider, I need to empathize with your wants, while putting your needs first when your wants don’t match your needs. That’s a kind of worship. It’s a kind of service even though I’m the commander and therefore I think of it as belonging to you. You’re the one I serve in this way and I consider it an honor.”

“How are you so perfect?”

Severus smirks. “Remember, you said it.”

When they get up to their bedroom, Severus smacks his arse. “Get undressed and put your robe on. Nothing underneath, hair down and loose. Go into the ensuite to do it.”

 _Bossy._ Lucius peers at him, wondering what his husband-to-be is up to, but he knows he won’t be told, so he does as bid. When he comes out, Severus is waiting for him at the vanity Severus surprised him with awhile ago. Lucius has one at home, but there wasn’t one here. “Sit,” he says. It’s got a large, oval mirror, so Lucius can see most of Severus behind him when he sits down. “Open the drawer.”

Inside, is a hairbrush made of white gold – Lucius can spot such finery from far away – Italian Wizard made. The head is an oval and the handle is long enough to take a firm grip. The bristles are real boar hair and on the back is an embossed design of swirls, decorated with tiny diamonds. “Severus this is _beautiful_.” Lucius tears up. It combines Lucius’s love for fine things with his desire for the more feminine.

Feminine doesn’t mean ‘girl’ or ‘woman’ to Lucius per se. Sure, feminine can mean those things, but it’s also an adjective to depict the softer side of life. That’s how Lucius feels in this moment, soft and pretty. “May I?” Severus says.

Lucius nods, handing the brush to him. Lucius keeps his legs closed, sitting prettily, his ankles elegantly crossed as Severus brushes his hair. He’s meticulous and gentle. He spends a long time brushing through. He holds it at the halfway point to get the tangles out from the ends, so as not to tug on Lucius’s roots and he uses his hands to card through going over the same area with the brush afterward.

Lucius spies two new jars on his vanity. “Pass me that one,” Severus says.

As soon as Severus opens the jar, Lucius can smell a floral scent he can’t quite place. “Gardenias… and lilacs?”

“Very good.” Severus is rubbing off on him. “I created this for you. This one’s a hair serum and the other is a leave-in hair mask.”

Lucius is vibrating with _something_. It’s arousal that’s not sexual and yet it fills him with the same kind of pleasure. He loves being pampered like this, by Severus and he understands what Severus meant when he talked of the Top having a particular kind of worship for their brat, submissive partner, what-have-you.

Severus massages the serum into his scalp and pulls it from the roots to the ends. By the time Severus has finished, Lucius is lathered in the gardenia-lilac scent and he feels very pretty. Next, Severus massages the hair mask into the ends. It’s a thicker, more buttery consistency than the thin serum, but it absorbs into his hair clear and is scented vanilla to compliment the other aromas. “Now put these on,” he says, pulling something from the pocket of his robes.

Lucius flushes head to toe, his heart beats a million miles a minute as he accepts the black, silk panties. Even though they are black, they are not masculine at all. They have a delicate pattern along the border in red, with a large red bow at the back. _They’re so pretty._

“They’re from a special shop. I had them made to your size, so they’ll hold some of my favorite parts of you, securely.” Only Severus could measure Lucius’s cock with his eyes.

Lucius stands, his hair brushed out and flowing, rich with delicate scents as he steps into the panties. His hands shake just a bit, _why am I so nervous?_ but they slide on and fit snug against his crotch. They don’t cover his arse cheeks all the way, so Severus can see just enough of them. He’s certain Severus will want them red at some point and poking out at the bottom.

“Let’s see,” Severus says helping him lift his robe just enough to show off his new addition. Lucius turns sideways in the mirror and facing forward so that he can see his bum. He likes the way they scoop under his abs, and over his hips. He loves the way his cock is presses against his low abs, and how snug his balls are. They’re as soft as he feels right now. “Beautiful.”

Lucius smiles, releasing the robe to allow it to fall and cover his new panties. He gets shy. “I love them, Severus.”

“Good, because I’ve ordered more and now that I’ve seen how they look on you, I’m ordering _even_ more.”

Lucius nuzzles his face into Severus’s hair, squeezing him tightly.

“Now, you’re going to be a good boy and serve me my tea, while I get to be all Lord-like and very, fifties-style Head of House.”

The sound of all that makes Lucius’s cock hard. “I would be honored to serve you, Severus.”

And so, Lucius feels he can put a stamp on the whole ownership thing. He doesn’t like saying they own each other anymore, because that makes it feel the same, when it isn’t. It’s different kinds of owning and possessiveness, and he understands it in a new way after this experience. It takes their relationship deeper and the unwritten aspects of the style of relationship they practice, become ever more important.

~**~

When Severus comes down with the wizard flu, Lucius almost loses his mind. All of his worst fears are realized. Lucius knows he doesn’t deserve someone like Severus and now Merlin’s come to take him away. His fears are heightened ten-fold having previously lost Narcissa to a mysterious illness.

Thank Merlin Harry’s home from Romania. “Harry, I demand you stay home. Your father needs ‘round the clock care.”

Though, Harry isn’t a fully licensed healer yet. Perhaps he should hire one that can look after Severus full-time…?

“Lucius,” Severus scolds. “My son has school. He cannot stay home to look after me.”

All of this punctuated with a cough that does bode well for Lucius’s nerves. “I really don’t mind, Papa,” Harry says. “I can take off and study here.”

“I forbid it. Lucius, you will cease this behavior at once. With some rest, good nutrition and fluids, I will be right as rain in no time.”

But Lucius _can’t_ cease this behavior. At least, inwardly. He can stop running around like a maniac, he can stop shouting at Harry and making demands of him, but he can’t stop fretting inside, or cease the knot in his stomach. Even though Severus is in no condition to spank him at the moment, Lucius still wants to behave for him. Their contract goes deeper than consequence of punishment, or even the actual contract itself. He tries, but he knows it’s written all over his face and Severus breaks.

“Luci-Lu.” Severus sighs. “All right. Harry, do you mind terribly? If we use the potion on the fourth shelf in my potion’s laboratory, I will get better faster.”

Lucius doesn’t like the sound of using an experimental potion, and is therefore furious about it, but Severus isn’t putting other options on the table, which means he’s decided on the matter. Lucius storms out. Severus does _not_ approve of storming out, that’s a temper tantrum in his books, and he will hear about this from him, but he’s reached the end of his tether.

When Harry finds him, he’s full-on pouting in the kitchen. He suggests they make Severus food.

“Make?”

“Yes, make. Take off your robes, and roll up your sleeves. I’ll teach you how to make biscuits, and we’ll make soup with bone broth from the freezer.”

Part of Lucius grouses. Why, oh why does it seem the Prince men bake and cook their troubles away? But that’s all Lucius needs, is for Harry to report back to Severus that he was recalcitrant. Not that Harry would directly tell on him, but they talk, Severus asks questions and things will get said – without malintent, but said all the same.

Lucius does roll up his sleeves to the thick part of his biceps and dons the apron Harry hands him.

But as the baking commences, Lucius ends up liking the thought of bringing something he helped make to Severus. It feels a bit like when he does the tea service thing, which has become a new thing, a causal, non-sexual sort of dominance that gives _both_ Lucius and Severus a special kinda something.

With that in mind, he gets into the task, and doesn’t even mind when flour ends up on his shirt. Aside from the serving Severus aspects, he gets to bond with Harry and he’d like to do more of it. “Would you be opposed to teaching me how to make pancakes, Emeryson? Your father mentioned he fancies them.”

When it’s time to deliver the soup and biscuits, butterflies start flying around in Lucius’s stomach. He knows he’s behaved poorly and now he’ll have to face Severus on that one. He’s not wearing his short, black robe, or his silk panties, and his hair is still tied back from the baking and food prep, but he practices the same deference as when he serves Severus his afternoon tea. He even keeps his head in a slight bow to demonstrate submissive form and begin his apology without words.

“I apologize for earlier, Severus. I behaved poorly.”

“Did you apologize to my son?”

“He did, Father. And then I showed him how to make biscuits.”

When Severus smiles, Lucius is able to relax. “Right then, let’s have a go at these biscuits.”

The next day, Harry teaches him how to make pancakes, which he brings to Severus, while Harry runs off to make Severus more of his experimental potion, which Lucius is feeling better about since already, Severus is pronounced no longer contagious (thanks to a quick diagnostic spell Harry ran on him) and Severus will allow him to lay on the bed with him again (he didn’t want Lucius catching his Wizard’s Flu).

Knowing Severus is no longer on death’s door, Lucius feels lighter. He slips into his robe and a pair of his pink panties, ones that Severus has said are his favorite and lays sprawled out, with this head at the at the end of the bed while Severus eats, his feet squishing into a pillow, enjoying the simplicity of being near his man. “These are delightful, Lucius,” Severus says.

“I can make them again,” Lucius says, staring at the ceiling, uncrossing his ankles and then crossing them again. “Harry says I can make a sauce out of blueberries to go with them.”

Severus reaches over to press his thumb into the arch of Lucius’s foot. “I’d like that.” He drags his fingers along the tops and Lucius peals with laughter that’s almost a giggle, but still maintains its raw, Malfoy spirit. “Ticklish?”

“Yes,” Lucius is still smiling.

“That’s better, Lu. No more tantrums. You’re lucky I’m still too weak to spank you.”

Even that warms him as he continues to relish in the comfort being with Severus brings. When Severus is done with his breakfast, he sets the tray aside and his rough, Potion’s Master hand makes its way up Lucius’s smooth thigh. Lucius is considering shaving his legs. The trouble is, he likes both looks. The hair gives him a particular feel he likes, but he wouldn’t mind giving shaved a try. He could always grow it back. He’s not overly hairy anyway.

Severus traces his finger along the outline of Lucius’s pink panties and Lucius bites his lip. His cock’s already hard from wearing the panties in the first place, which is an enjoyable place to be. It’s a warm sort of arousal, one that doesn’t _need_ completion, Lucius is happy to bathe in the buzz of it, but he’s not opposed to more. “I’m a very indecent man, with very indecent thoughts about you and with these on, you look too innocent to ruin, despite me knowing just how innocent you are not. That conundrum in and of itself is a turn on.”

“I would love to hear those thoughts, Severus, or even have them shown to me.”

Severus’s fingers ghost over Lucius’s cock, which is covered by the panties. Lucius presses his hips up, trying to chase them. “Do you want my cock, baby?”

“ _Please_ , sir.”

“Hmmmm, you weren’t terribly well-behaved. I know you were upset, but I still expect a certain amount of decorum and respect for all. However, you also weren’t terribly misbehaved, either. I will do you the honor of giving you my cock, but you don’t get to come. So you choose, my cock without coming, or nothing.”

 _Ugh._ He knew he was going to pay for his tantrums. But Lucius is hooked on the deference thing and he knows how much it will please Severus to let him fuck him, without coming. Unfortunately, being used like that ratchets his _sexual_ arousal, several notches. He starts leaking. Lucius knows he’ll be devastated if he tries to please Severus in that way and fails. “I want your cock, sir. I want to please you, but will you help me?”

“I will, _this_ time, but we’ll have to work on your endurance, darling.”

Lucius nods. He’d like that.

Severus pulls out a leather cock ring from the bedside table drawer and peels down Lucius’s panties _just_ enough to wrap it around. He leaves Lucius like that, staring down at him, as he gets out of bed to remove his robe. When Severus coughs, Lucius is reminded he’s still recovering. “Are you sure you’re well enough for this?”

“Yes, and when Harry brings me that second dose, there will be no trace of the illness. Get on your hands and knees sweetheart.”

Lucius does, knowing what Severus sees, his muscled arse peaking out of pink panties that have delicate pearls sewn into them, the thick backs of his legs bare, and the bottoms of his feet displayed, crinkled and soft. Lucius’s hair surrounds him and while he still feels _pretty_ , he also feels obscene. “Merlin, you’re sublime, Lu.”

Severus spends some time opening Lucius and getting his hole wet with lube, while Lucius is stimulated, his hard cock beginning to ache with the sweet torture of knowing he’ll be hard and horny, but won’t get relief. It’s compounded by the fact he knows how much this will please Severus. Pleasing Severus is a kink all of its own. When Severus slips inside, Lucius is regretting his tantrums. Oh how he’d love to come.

But that’s only for the first several strokes and hits against his prostate. He remembers Severus brushing his hair after the Louise incident, he recounts what followed with the special panties; both ways Severus worshiped Lucius asking nothing in return. He also conjures up the sensation of serving Severus his tea in a way Severus orchestrated, _for_ Lucius. Yes, Severus got enjoyment out of it too, but it was geared to Lucius’s needs. 

Now it’s Severus’s turn. Severus loves dominating Lucius, loves having reason to deny Lucius an orgasm, _especially_ when he knows Lucius wants to please him. Lucius thinks of Severus’s needs, putting his all into the act – just like he did the biscuits and the pancakes – and makes sure it’s enjoyable to the max, _for Severus._ Surrendering to Severus’s needs, like Severus surrenders to his is something he can give. It’s not all about the brat-type in the relationship, the Top-type has needs too.

He moans when it feels good, cries out when it gets unbearable and begs anyway, knowing how much Severus likes that. “Please, sir. _Please._ ”

“You want to come, don’t you my darling?” Severus says hot into his ear.

Lucius knows Severus isn’t going to give in, but yeah, he really does. “I do, but I want to please you more, _Severus_.” He also knows how much his suffering will arouse Severus.

Severus moans. “Fuck, Lu. You feel so good. You like wearing your pretty panties for me, don’t you?”

Merlin. He’s _really_ testing him. All praise cock rings. “I do Severus, I really do.”

When Severus comes, Lucius has spent a lot of effort holding back, not entirely trusting the cock ring, but it did its job. There’s no way Lucius was holding back on his own, not with Severus’s deep voice in his ear the whole time, saying the most indecent of things. And he doesn’t stop. “Merlin you’re a sight with my come dripping from your hole. Your panties are all wet now, Baby.”

Lucius collapses, groaning. “You’re cruel.”

Severus laughs, not feeling sorry for him. “Don’t throw tantrums. But that was lovely, darling. Thank you.” Lucius rolls onto his back, smiling and Severus slips in behind him. “C’mere, Luci-Lu.”

Severus wraps around him, removing the cock ring, running long fingers through his hair. “I think the boys were outside at some point,” Severus says. “I don’t know what they heard.”

That might have bothered Lucius weeks ago, but it doesn’t so much now. “I think it’s time for them to know, Severus,” he says. About the arranged marriage he means.

“I think so too, Lu,” Severus says into his ear.

“For now, _you’re_ getting some sleep and I’m going to fetch your potion.”

“Is that how it’s going to go?” Severus’s voice takes on a dark edge.

“It _is._ ” Lucius sits up and slides off the bed, pulling his robe around him as he goes.

“Don’t be gone long.”

“You’ll be fast asleep by the time I’m back.”

“ _Malfoy._ ”

“I won’t be gone long, Severus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus gives Lucius a pair of panties and he wears them. Severus treats Lucius in a mildly feminine way. Not a 'girl' or a 'woman' way, feminine ;) 
> 
> [MOCK'S BLOG](http://dmockingbirds.com/2020/10/25/oct-25-2020/)

**Author's Note:**

> Places to find Mock: 
> 
> [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/mockingbird_publications/)
> 
> [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/therealmissmock)
> 
> [MY BLOG](http://dmockingbirds.com/blog/)


End file.
